Good things come to those who wait
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: JimAsh story starting at the end of season5, featuring most of the cast. WARNING...will contain spoilers and speculation for season6!
1. Hard Habit To Break

A little note from your author.…..This is my first Degrassi fic, I'm a huge JimAsh (Jellie too), Darco and Spaige fan. This story will start with Jimmy and Ashley at the table, after Ellie leaves in HF2, it will feature the original class of '06, but will revolve around the relationship of Ashley and Jimmy (some others characters may appear or be mentioned). I warn you now, this story **will contain spoilers for season six**, so, if you don't want to know, you may want to skip this one. Please review with your comments and suggestions, and please…no flames.

My disclaimer.…..I have no claims to the characters or settings of Degrassi (I don't even live in Canada). I'm just using them for my own personal enjoyment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

"…. you're not the only one with a crush. I think she's crushin' on you too Romeo, she pretty much told me so".

Ashley smiled at the look on Jimmy's face. "Did I just make _thee_ Jimmy Brooks blush?", she asked with a chuckle.

Jimmy turned his face away in embarrassment. "Ash", he whispered softly, shaking his head. "Aw, I think it's cute", she replied, brushing her fingertips against his right cheek.

Jimmy looked down at the table, he didn't think it possible, but his blushing had become worse. When he finally looked up, Ashley was biting her lower lip and had a questioning look on her face. Jimmy flashed one of his million dollar smiles and she instantly relaxed.

"Well, I guess I should be going too….don't wanna miss my bus", Jimmy said hesitantly. Ashley tried to hide her disappointment. "Are you headed home? I could get the car from Toby……".

"Thanks Ash, but no. I've got a physical therapy appointment at five", he explained, grabbing the duffle bag on the seat next to him. "Bus picks me up on the corner and drops me off right in front of the center".

Ashley nodded. "I walk you out then", she said, pulling her wallet out, to leave some money for the tip. Jimmy grabbed her hand. "I got it", he stated.

"No Jimmy, you already treated Ellie and me, the least I could do is pay the tip", Ashley protested. "I said I got it", he laughed. God, that smile could still melt her heart. "You can treat next time", he added.

Ashley smiled. "Next time? I'd like that", she replied happily and rose from her seat. Jimmy backed away from the table and the first thought that hit her, was how wrong Jimmy was. Okay, so 'it' was apparent, but the wheelchair didn't bother Ashley in the least, it never had…Jimmy was just….Jimmy.

She held the door open as they went outside to wait for his bus. Ashley had so many questions she wanted to ask, but they ended up talking about all the things she had seen and done in England.

Ashley leaned down to hug Jimmy as the bus pulled up to the curb. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?", she asked hopefully. He furrowed his brow in confusion. "The variety show….you will be there, right?", she questioned. "Mrs. Hatzilakos was in desperate need of a makeup person, so I volunteered", she shrugged.

"That's great.…yeah, I'll be there. Ellie and I are in charge of set design", Jimmy answered, opening his arms for a hug. Ashley squeezed him tight and lightly kissed his cheek. "Bye Jimmy", she whispered as she released him. Jimmy backed up onto the lift. "See ya tomorrow Ash", he called from the bus.

Ashley waited until the lift closed and the bus disappeared from her view, before walking the three blocks back to the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was so great to see everyone, Mom", Ashley stated, helping her mother set the table. "Jimmy's doing so good, Ellie's never looked better, Paige and Hazel….well, they're pretty much the same...only Paige said something about breaking up with Alex", she rambled excitedly, shaking her head at the last statement.

"Jimmy took me and Ellie to this great new sushi place.…he showed me his sketchbook…it's amazing. His drawings are so passionate…and that mural at school, I've never seen anything so beautiful", she added.

Kate smiled at her daughter. "I know, Debbie is so proud of him….I mean, so is Roger, but it's taken him a little more time to, um, adjust".

Ashley looked down, she knew how tough Jimmy's father could be. "Debbie and I still have lunch once a month, in fact, Jimmy joined us last time", Kate continued. Ashley smiled as she set the dishes down. "I'm just so proud of him Mom…and I'm so glad were going to be in school together next year. I was afraid I'd be the only one from my class, having to repeat", she added, moving on to the silverware.

Kate nodded as Toby and his dad walked into the kitchen. "Wash up guys, supper's ready", Kate called from the dining room. "Ashley, there's only three dishes", Kate questioned. "Yeah I know, I'm still full from earlier", she chirped.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me", Ashley sung, kissing her mom on the cheek and tousling Toby's hair before bounding up the stairs. "What's wrong with her?", Toby asked in regards to his sisters cheerful behavior. "I think she's just happy to be back home…and at Degrassi", Kate replied, passing the potatoes. "Why?", Toby muttered under his breath.

Ashley fell onto her bed, the silly smile she wore minutes ago, still plastered on her face. She hadn't realized how much she missed everyone, until she saw them again. She wondered why she ever left in the first place.

Nostalgia took over and Ashley began rummaging through her closet, intent on finding her old yearbooks.….instead she found something else. Her hand hit the box, buried underneath a pile of old jeans. She carried it over to her bed and slowly removed the top. Inside the big black shoe box, was the remnants of her relationship with Jimmy.

Ashley carefully pulled out pictures and poems, gifts and garbage. She lovingly laid each memory out and studied it, some made her laugh and some made her cry. She felt guilty for breaking Jimmy's heart, that sweet gentle heart.…if she hadn't been so stupid, maybe they would still be together.

Ashley shook the thought from her mind. That's impossible.…Jimmy has a crush on Ellie and she has a crush on him……right?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, there's the first chapter, kinda short and mostly Ash's POV, but I needed to start somewhere. I'm not going to do Jimmy's POV, because he's still crushin' on Ellie at this point. The next chapter will start right after 'the kiss in the hall'(my personal favorite part of HF2!). Please review, I'd really appreciate it.

Also, I don't know the first names of Jimmy's parents so I made them up.


	2. What I Meant To Say pt1

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 2: WHAT I MEANT TO SAY PT.1

"You were saying?", Ashley whispered shyly as she backed away from Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled and blushed. "Wow…Ashley, I….".

"Yeah", she giggled, her cheeks turning a little red, as well. They looked into each others eyes, but the moment was interrupted by someone running down the hall.

"Jimmy wait", Ellie called out. Jimmy turned to face her. "I am so, so sorry. I never meant to lead you on, I…I….you know how much you mean to me…and I…".

"Whoa, calm down El", Jimmy said, pulling on her hands a little, she knelt down beside him. "It's okay Ellie, I understand", he added, looking down at his chair.

She shook her head. "No, it's not like that.…because I do like you.…a lot. I just have….I mean, I-I'm in love with someone else…and that wouldn't be fair to you", she replied, hot tears springing to her eyes. "I just don't want to lose you as a friend, I couldn't handle that.….please tell me I haven't".

"What?", Jimmy gasped and shook his head. "El, you could never lose me as a friend. I'll always be here for you". He pulled her closer and tightened his grip on her hands for emphasis. Jimmy cocked his head to the side and sighed lightly. "Okay, I admit, I _am_ a little hurt, but I'm a big boy El…I'll be fine", he reassured Ellie, then looked up at Ashley, who smiled back.

"I never wanted to hurt you", Ellie whispered and hugged Jimmy tightly. "It's okay", he said as he brushed away a single tear that had made its way down her cheek.

"Thank you", she whispered, rising to her feet. Jimmy smiled and squeezed her hands again. Ashley came over and put her arm around Ellie's shoulder, just as a cell phone started ringing. Ellie fumbled through her bag and answered.

"Oh God, I forgot…I'm so sorry.…I'll be right there", Ellie said frantically. "Guys, I gotta go. I was supposed to help Marco, Paige and Hazel set up for graduation, tomorrow", she groaned, hugging them both then running back down the hall.

Ashley placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "I'm sorry Jimmy, I really thought it was you", she stated somberly. "But I'm glad you two got a chance to talk it out...you know, clear the air", she added quickly.

Jimmy looked up at her and bit his lip. "Yeah, about talking Ash…I really think we should catch up a little more, maybe talk about…."

Ashley felt her stomach flutter, the hall started to fill with people, making it a not so good place to talk. "I have to clean up my work station back stage and drive Toby home. I can meet you in about an hour…you name the place", she offered.

Jimmy thought for a second and rubbed his temple. "Yeah that sounds good, umm…meet me at my place say….four?", he asked, wheeling over to a table and writing his address and directions down on a piece of paper.

Ashley smiled. "I think I can remember how to get to your place, it hasn't been that long since.…"

"Ah, we moved", Jimmy interrupted, handing her the paper.

"Moved?", she asked, reading the directions.

"Yeah, late last summer. It was hard to get around the condo…too small", he stated, tapping at his wheels.

Ashley nodded. "Okay, I'll see you at four then", she smiled, hurrying back into the gym.

Jimmy sat alone for a few minutes, trying to process everything that had happened. He felt bad for Ellie, she seemed so torn up about this. But the scene that was playing over and over in his head was that kiss.

A single kiss hadn't had such an impact on Jimmy, in a very long time…then again, it had been a very long time since anyone had kissed him like that. He closed his eyes and immediately saw Ashley's face…that was definitely some kiss….or maybe something else?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A message from me.….I know, this chapter is short, but it will be continued in the next chapter…when Ashley and Jimmy talk.…really talk, loooootttttttt's of talking. I was a little sad that the last chapter didn't get any reviews(pouty lip), but that's okay, as long as the story is being read. So please, even if your not a JimAsh fan, and you are reading, drop me line and tell me what you think. Thanks!

A little disclaimer.…I don't own Degrassi, 'Hard Habit to Break', by Chicago or 'What I Meant to Say, by The Bangles.


	3. What I Meant To Say pt2

A short authors note.….this chapter contains no spoilers, the storylines are completely my own.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 3: WHAT I MEANT TO SAY PT.2

Ashley parked her car across the street from the huge blue sided house, she sat for a moment and watched as Jimmy and another boy played basketball. She smiled.…_still the superstar, _she thought to herself as she walked toward the driveway.

Ashley clapped as Jimmy sunk a three-point shot. He immediately turned around. "Hey Ash, you're early", he grinned. "Actually, I'm late…it's ten after four", she chuckled, pointing to his watch.

Jimmy smiled. "Sorry, I got home late, must have lost track of time", he looked over at Derek. "Ashley, this is Derek….the Panthers star player and MVP this season".

Derek smiled and walked over to Jimmy. "I couldn't have done it without this guy, the best assistant coach in Degrassi history", Derek stated, patting Jimmy on the shoulder.

"Nice try man, but sayin' that is not gonna keep me from kickin' your ass", Jimmy laughed, trying to play down Derek's compliment. "I'm up fifteen points".

"Well then, I have some catchin' up to do", Derek challenged, grabbing the ball from Jimmy and making the shot. "Hey, no fair", Jimmy protested, then looked back at Ashley. "Go ahead, finish your game…I'd love to watch", she encouraged, with a nod of her head.

Jimmy wheeled back over to Derek. "So, is she your girlfriend?", Derek asked slyly, dribbling in front of Jimmy. "Yeah, she was.…my first girlfriend, actually", he answered, with a smile and easily took possession of the ball. Making the shot, he smirked at Derek.

Derek retrieved the ball and held onto it. "First the red-head and now her.…", he motioned to Ashley, who was sitting on the stone ledge on the far side of the driveway. "…man I wish I had your luck". Jimmy looked down at the ground and bit the side of his cheek. "Oh Jimmy, I didn't mean it _that_ way…I just.…", Derek tried to explain, glancing at Jimmy's chair. "Forget it man", Jimmy sighed. "Let's just finish the game. Okay?". Derek nodded slightly and passed Jimmy the ball.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ellie told me how good you were", Ashley said to Jimmy as they made their way up the front ramp of the house. "I'm sorry the basketball thing didn't work out".

Jimmy smiled as he opened the front door. "I'm not.…it was too soon, I wasn't ready for it. This gives me a chance to focus on school…on drawing", he replied, laying his bag down, by the door.

"So this is casa Brooks", Jimmy chuckled, waiving his hands. "It's beautiful", Ashley gasped. To her right was a giant staircase and to the left was a formal living room and dinning room that opened to a gourmet kitchen. Her heels clunked on the dark hardwood as they went from the kitchen to the massive family room.

"Is this your room?", Ashley asked, pointing to a set of French doors, identical to the ones on the opposite side of the room that lead to the back yard. Jimmy shook his head. "My room's upstairs", he replied. Ashley looked at him inquisitively, not recalling any stair lift at the front of the house.

Jimmy nodded to a closet door to her right, she opened it, revealing a single occupant elevator. "That's awesome", she laughed. "So that's the way to impress the girls.…show them your elevator?", he asked jokingly. Ashley playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

"No, this is my Dads way of saying, five days of physio a week isn't enough", Jimmy smirked as he pushed open the door to a large exercise equipment filled home gym. Ashley looked around the room. "Well that's, impressive?", she stated questionably , for lack of a better term. "It's stupid, I cant use half of that stuff anyway", he retorted. Jimmy ran his hands down his thighs.

"C'mon Jimmy, you cant give up hope", Ashley encouraged. "Hope? What hope, Ash?", he asked, raising his voice a little. "There was never any hope Ashley….never. The bullet…it severed my…" He stopped when Ashley gasped a little. "Jimmy", she whispered, her heart pounding and tears filling her eyes. Jimmy broke away from her and moved forward a few feet. Ashley stood frozen, next to the couch.

"You're the first person I've told, well Spinner was actually, but I don't think he really understood what I was trying to tell him, he was too busy feeling guilty…you're the first person to know the whole story" , he said quietly, his back still to her.

"You know, they kept it from me at first, for almost a month. My father had all these specialists flown in from everywhere.…they all said the same thing. But he couldn't accept it…probably never will. My mom finally broke down one day, told my dad, that they were hurting me by keeping it from me…so she told me", he continued. "I didn't want to disappoint him, so I put up a front. I kept it from you guys, my friends….let you all think that one day I'd magically stand up and everything would be alright…but it wont…I wont".

Ashley closed her eyes and took a deep breath, some of the tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Jimmy", she whispered into his ear as she came up and hugged him from behind. Jimmy sighed. "Is that why you kissed me?", he asked coolly. "Because you feel sorry for me?".

The question took Ashley by surprise at first. "Is that what you think?", she asked back, coming around to face him. "I feel bad for all you've gone through, Jimmy….for not being a better friend. But I don't pity you and I didn't kiss you because I felt sorry for you", she explained defensively. "I kissed you because I wanted to.…just like I do right now".

She leaned in and duplicate the kiss, this time holding it, just a few seconds longer.…until they were interrupted by the front door. "Anybody home?", Mrs. Brooks called from the hallway.

"Hey Mom, you're home. I thought your plane was coming in late tonight?", he greeted with a smile, giving his mom a huge hug. "I missed you baby, so I came home early", she said affectionately, kissing him on the cheek.

"Dad told me about the meeting yesterday, with Mrs. Hatzilakos…I'm sorry, honey, I know how much you wanted to graduate with your class", she said, cupping his face. "I'm fine.…it was a long-shot anyway, I knew that goin' in this year", he replied, up-beat.

Just then, Ashley came around the corner, Mrs. Brooks looked up. "Ashley….sweetie", she squealed and ran to hug her. "Oh, you look beautiful. Are you just visiting?", Mrs. Brooks, turned serious. "No, I'm here to stay. I mean, I love my dad and Chris and London was amazing, but I missed my home, my friends", she looked over at Jimmy and smiled.

"I cant believe your mother didn't tell me", Mrs. Brooks said. "Actually, she didn't know…it was a surprise, for everyone", Ashley admitted. "Well that doesn't matter, as long as you're home…let's go to the kitchen and catch up", Debbie said excitedly, putting her arm around Ashley's shoulder.

Jimmy smiled, his mother had always loved Ashley, and it wasn't because she was best friends with Ashley's mother, Kate, they just got along so well. He knew his mother tried to like Hazel, but she could just never warm up to her and he knew she liked Ellie, from the little time they spent together, but with Ashley, it was different.

Jimmy grabbed a bag of pretzels and took out some soda cans from the refrigerator and handed one to Ashley. He popped open the top and immediately flinched when a sharp pain shot through his wrist. "Your hand again?", Mrs. Brooks asked, raising her brow. "It's fine Mom", Jimmy insisted, hiding his hand in his lap. "Did your father take you to the follow-up appointment with the surgeon?", she asked, inspecting his swelling hand. Jimmy shook his head. "He had to work late that day…and besides, I told you guys I didn't want the surgery", he replied defensively.

Ashley sat in silence while Mrs. Brooks gave Jimmy a disapproving look. "Mom I cant. I have a job this summer.…a job drawing. There's no way I can spend six weeks in a cast", he argued. "So you're just going to wait until it gets so bad, you wont be able to draw at all…..or get around?", she asked, eyeing his chair. She didn't want to play hard ball, but it was the only way to get Jimmy to understand.

"This sounds serious Jimmy", Ashley stated, concernedly. "It's not that bad Ash, just a little basketball injury.…"

"That you avoided for too long", Mrs. Brooks interrupted, handing Jimmy the doctor's business card. "Please call, I'm sure they can work something out at the comic book company".

"Fine", he mumbled, taking the card. "Can I wash up first?", he asked grumpily. He didn't have time to change when he came home and he was still dressed in the jeans and t-shit he wore to school, his blue checked shirt, tucked into his chair. "I think you'd better", Mrs. Brooks joked, pointing to his sweat stained t-shirt.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and grinned at his mother, then looked over at Ashley. "It might be a while, so if you need to go.….". Ashley shook her head. "I'll wait", she smiled. "Can you stay for dinner, sweetie?", Mrs. Brooks asked. "Sure, I guess.…that'll be nice", Ashley replied, looking over at Jimmy, he nodded in approval.

"Elsa went to the grocery store today.…told me before she left for the day", Jimmy told his mother. Ashley looked confused. "Our housekeeper", Mrs. Brooks clarified. "Elsa….sounds intriguing", Ashley smiled, looking over at Jimmy. "Yeah, if you like sixty year-old, Swedish grandmothers", he laughed as he entered the elevator. Ashley laughed too and got up to help Mrs. Brooks with dinner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so much fun", Ashley giggled as her and Jimmy sat out on the backyard patio. Jimmy wrinkled his nose. "Dinner with my parents was fun?", he asked sarcastically. "Dinner with you was fun.…and yes, I've always liked your parents. I cant remember them ever being home in time for dinner, though", Ashley stated. "Yeah, getting shot really brings a family together", Jimmy chuckled, but Ashley became quiet.

"What are we doing here Ash?", Jimmy asked, out of the blue. She looked over at him. "Umm….eating ice cream?", she stated, as if a question. "No, I mean, what are _we_ doing.…us?", he asked, waiving his hand between the two of them. Ashley smiled and scooted up in the patio chair she was sitting in, getting a little closer to Jimmy.

She kicked off her shoes and pulled her knees to her chest, she hooked her left arm through his right.…still holding on to her ice cream bowl. "We're catching up, rekindling an old friendship, creating a new one", she offered, blushing slightly. "And the kissing?", he asked awkwardly. "The kissing ? Um the kissing….."

Ashley was becoming flustered. She bit her lip and looked up at the sky. "Jimmy look", she gasped, pointing to a shooting star. "Hurry up, make a wish". Jimmy laughed but closed his eyes when she closed hers.

"So what did you wish for?", Ashley asked, opening her eyes and concentrating on her ice cream. "What? You're not serious Ash", Jimmy chuckled. She nodded. "Okay, more ice cream", he joked, looking into his empty bowl. "Jimmy", she groaned playfully. "You have to have at least one wish", she prodded, but cursed herself when he looked down at his lap.

"A wish, for me.…right? Not world peace or an end to starvation.…", he asked, seriously. Ashley nodded tentatively. "Okay, fine", he took a deep breath…."I wish I could forgive Spinner".

Ashley smiled, but Jimmy was still looking down. "Why don't you then?", she asked hesitantly. "I've tried Ash…I really have. I just cant...I've tried to talk to him and all this anger comes out", he admitted sadly.

"Every time I look at Spinner, I think of Rick…how we teased him, made his life miserable. I tried to be Rick's friend, he really wasn't a bad guy.….before….", Jimmy said, referring to the shooting. "But the worst part is that he died thinking I did that to him, that I humiliated him, that I just pretended to be his friend.

Ashley laid her head on his shoulder. "You've never been one to hold a grudge Jimmy and I don't think your problem is with Spinner at all, I think its with you. You're being way too hard on yourself", she stated. Jimmy laid his head against hers and she grabbed his hands, still cold from holding the ice cream bowl.

"Rick's dead, and I think wherever he is, he knows the truth…but no matter how you look at it, he pulled the trigger, so ultimately, he is to blame...not you, not Spinner". She felt Jimmy nod slightly. "Thanks Ashley", he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Debbie Brooks could see the scene play outside from her place at the back door. She so wanted so desperately, not to interrupt the kids, but Ashley's phone was ringing. "Ash, honey.…your phone", she called quietly, holding out Ashley's purse.

Ashley got up and walked over to Mrs. Brooks. "Is everything alright?", she whispered. "I think so", Ashley smiled and nodded. She checked her message as she walked back over to Jimmy. "It's just El, she's having a fashion crisis", Ashley laughed. Jimmy looked up at her and smiled. "Go, Ellie needs you", he stated. "No, its not important Jimmy. I can stay….."

"Go Ashley, I'll be fine", he assured her. Ashley sighed, threw her phone back into her purse and slipped her shoes back on. She took hold of Jimmy's hand again. "Will you be at graduation tomorrow?", she asked hopefully. Jimmy nodded. "Save me a seat?", she said, squeezing his hand. "Of course", he replied, squeezing back. Ashley smiled and turned toward the house.

"Ash, what did _you _wish for?", he asked as he turned to face her. Ashley turned around. "It's a secret, if I tell you, it might not come true", she smiled, her eyes sparkling, as she disappeared inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A note from me to you…………..wow, that was loooooonnnnnnnnngggggggg! But I needed to set up some storylines. Okay, I based the character of Debbie Brooks on the two hospital scenes in Time Stands Still2, and in this story she is very close with Jimmy. Second, in Eye of theTiger, when Jimmy gets the trophy, he says something like...we'll go for MVP next year...then looks sadly into the crowd, like he knows it will never happen, but they don't...so I took that and put my own spin on it. The hand injury I took from I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For...when Derek throws Jimmy the ball and he sprains his wrist...that will continue in a future chapter.

To Kimberlli, thanks, I'll keep your suggestions in mind. Samantha, thank you for the review...I love them together too! And Rayla, thanks, I'm glad you like it. Please keep reviewing!

Neither Degrassi or 'What I Meant To Say', belong to me.


	4. Celebration

A short note…..this chapter starts right after the graduation ceremony, but before the class goes outside. There is this adorable picture on The-n's website that has 'Ashley' sitting on 'Jimmy's' lap, from HF2(in the flipbook)...it must have been a promo pic, because that scene wasn't in the episode…so I'm going to use it. Also, there will be no season six spoilers in this chapter.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 4: CELEBRATION

"C'mon Ashley, were heading outside", Paige called across the crowded hallway, Marco and Hazel following close behind.

Ashley looked into the crowd. "Have you guys seen Jimmy?", she asked as they got closer. They all shook their heads no. "We were sitting together in the gym, but then he said he needed to talk to Spinner…"

"Spinner?", Paige questioned. Ashley nodded. "Jimmy told me he was ready to forgive Spinner….we talked about it last night after dinner, and today he said.…"

"You had dinner with Jimmy last night?", Hazel interrupted rudely. "Yeah, but that's beside the point", Ashley shrugged, it off. "They were talking by the door, then Spinner left. We stood up to clap and when I looked over, Jimmy was gone", Ashley explained disappointedly. "You don't think he left, do you?"

Marco shook his head. "He probably wanted to avoid the crowd…I bet he's outside waiting for us", he said, reassuringly. Just as they turned for the door, Jimmy came up behind Ashley and knocked her onto his lap. Marco grinned. "Looking for me, Miss Kerwin?", Jimmy laughed.

Ashley smiled. "I thought you'd left", she replied, leaning back into him, the side of her head, touching his. "Naw, I wouldn't do that to you", he chuckled lightly. "Just needed a little air", he admitted, pressing his forehead against hers. "How'd it go?", she whispered, looking into his eyes. "It went.…we're okay now", he answered, relieved that he and Spinner had finally made peace.

Ashley was trying to fight the overwhelming temptation to kiss him."Let's go you two", Marco called from the entrance. Jimmy smiled at her. Ashley leaned forward to get up, but Jimmy held her back. "This ride's on me", he chuckled, mocking his own stupid joke.

"Jimmy", she shrieked as they made their way outside. "Excuse us", Jimmy called out to some people blocking the way. "Hang on Ash", he laughed as they neared the ramp. Ashley flung her arms around Jimmy's neck and closed her eyes tightly.

When they came to a stop, Ashley opened her eyes and jumped off of Jimmy's lap. "You are one crazy guy, Jimmy Brooks", she joked, shaking her head. Jimmy laughed, "But you love me anyway.…right?". Ashley looked at him and smiled. She put her hand on his back and rubbed lightly. "I'll be right back", she whispered.

"El", Ashley called running up the steps. She gave Ellie a great big hug. "Congratulations", she whispered as they broke the embrace. "Thanks Ash", Ellie replied, with a smile.

She looked over her left shoulder to see Craig hugging Manny. "He's back", she groaned, looking down at the ground. "And for _her"_, Ashley said disgustedly. They both looked over and Craig smiled, they returned the gesture with half smiles.

Ashley put her arm around Ellie. "Let's go have an awesome time at Marco's party", she insisted. Ellie nodded and they walked down the steps to a waiting Jimmy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma please, he's embarrassing me", Marco pleaded, watching in horror as his father mingled with his friends. "Okay Marco, I'll have him help me in the kitchen", she answered, squeezing Marco's cheek and smiling.

Marco rolled his eyes and joined his friends in the living room. They were all laughing and joking when the doorbell rang. "Do you want me to get it Marco?", Ashley asked, getting up from her place on the arm of the couch, nearest the door. "Sure, thanks Ash", he nodded.

"Oh my God", Ashley squealed when she opened the door. "I cant believe you're here…you look wonderful". Paige and Hazel ran over to see what all the commotion was all about. "Oh...my…gosh", Paige stuttered. "Ahhh!", Hazel screamed. One by one the group went over to greet Terri McGregor.

"How have you been?", Ashley asked excitedly. "I've been great...I mean, I still have really bad migraines and I'm a little forgetful, but other than that, I completely fine", Terri replied cheerfully.

"Yeah, Dylan and I ran into Terri at the mall last night, and since she's in town for a few days, I invited her to my party", Marco explained. "You didn't tell me you saw Terri", Paige scolded her brother, smacking him on the shoulder, everyone laughed.

"Ter-ri", Jimmy called out in a booming voice. Terri laughed as she turned around her eyes looking straight ahead, then traveling down to meet Jimmy's. For a split second, she forgot all about the shooting. "Jimmy", she gasped, trying hard to keep the smile on her face.

"Ter, please don't", Jimmy pleaded when he noticed her trembling lip. "I'm so sorry Jimmy", she whispered as she hugged him, a few tears falling onto his shoulder. Jimmy swallowed hard. "It's fine Terri...I'm fine. See?", he said smiling. He gently pushed her up and raised his brow. She smiled and nodded.

Sensing the awkwardness, Marco put his arm around Terri. "So Terri, tell us all about home...Connecticut, right?", he asked cheerfully, escorting her into the kitchen.

Instead of joining the others, Ashley walked over to Jimmy. "It was good to see Terri again, eh?", he asked after clearing his throat. "Yeah, what a surprise", Ashley agreed, standing to his side, hoping he wouldn't notice the slight mist that had formed in her own eyes.

"You okay?", she asked concernedly. "Fine", Jimmy answered a little too quickly. Ellie walked over and handed Jimmy a can of pop. "Thanks El", he nodded, taking a sip.

They were just about to join everyone else in the kitchen when the front door opened and in walked Craig, with Manny on his arm. "Hey guys", he greeted enthusiastically. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Great", she mumbled under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So Marco, what do you have planned for this summer?", Spinner asked as the group gathered in the middle of Marco's living room. "Yes, what type of humanitarian aide are you going to distribute this year, Mr. Del Rossi?", Craig asked with a strange accent.

"Unfortunately, there will be no service to the needy...this summer is solely for personal enjoyment", Marco smiled, looking at Dylan. "Yeah, me, Marco, Paige and Hazel are going on a road trip to..."

"Remember Jimmy, the one you were supposed to go on this summer?", Hazel said bitterly, interrupting Dylan. Jimmy gave Hazel a disgusted look and shook his head. "So what about you Spin?", Marco asked, breaking the tension.

Spinner shrugged. "What else...workin' at The Dot", he groaned. Marco nodded. "Ashley?", he asked. "I'm not sure. Probably hang out with Ellie and Jimmy all summer", she chuckled, taking hold of Jimmy's hand. Jimmy looked at her and smiled.

"Wow Jimmy, you sure move on quickly", Hazel spat. "But you better watch out Ashley", she added, glaring at Ellie. Jimmy closed his eyes in disbelief. Ellie looked around uncomfortably. "Do you really have to do this Hazel?", he asked angrily. Hazel huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Oo-kay. Your turn Craig", Marco said, turning to his friend. "Well, I'm headed back to Vancouver in two days, then I'm off to New York...Leo got me a bunch of gigs in the big apple", he replied excitedly.

"Wow, that's amazing Craig", Ellie praised. "Thanks", Craig smiled, making Ellie blush. "And I'm going with him", Manny squealed. "Yeah, I couldn't imagine spending the whole summer without you...the last two months were torture enough", Craig stated, kissing Manny.

Ellie groaned and walked to the other side of the room. Ashley quietly slipped away and followed her. "Talk to him El, tell him how you feel", she encouraged. Ellie shook her head. "What's the point Ash? He's totally in love with her", Ellie whispered, looking over to see them still kissing. "I'm just the friend. Right?", she added tearfully, running for the kitchen.

Ellie stood on the back porch, looking down, over the railing. With all the noise coming from inside, Ellie didn't hear anyone come up behind her, until Jimmy cleared the small step from the house to the porch.

Ellie quickly wiped her eyes, then turned and smiled. "So it's always been Craig, huh El?", Jimmy asked quietly. Ellie noddeded slightly, looking down at her feet. "How could I be so stupid Jimmy...thinking he'd ever like me?", she questioned, pleadingly.

Jimmy moved closer. "People cant help who they love Ellie", he replied and Ellie smiled shyly. "You're not stupid El...Craig is, for not seeing what was right in front of him", he added with a smile.

Ellie tried hard, but Jimmy's smile was so infectious, and the corners of her mouth turned upward. "Sometimes I really cant stand you", she joked, taking his outstretched hand. "You always make me feel better...even if I don't want to".

"Well, well, well...", Hazel said as she walked up the steps to the porch, she had seen, but not heard, the entire exchange from the backyard. "You just cant keep your filthy paws off of him, can you Nash?", she yelled. "Ya know, I warned Ashley..."

"Hazel, what the hell is your problem?", Jimmy asked angrily, stoppping right in front of her. "This little tramp broke us up Jimmy", she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Jimmy laughed bitterly. "First of all, never talk that way about one of my friends", he said, raising his finger. "And second...that's insane Hazel, you were looking for an out, to our relationship, for a long time...Ellie just happened to be the perfect target".

"What are you talking about Jimmy, I loved you", Hazel defended. "No Hazel, you loved who I used to be...and when you found out that guy was gone, you became distant", he retorted.

"Tell me Haze, how many times did you visit me in rehab...two, maybe three times?", Jimmy questioned. "Ashley came more than you". Anger was building inside of him. "After I got home, how many dates did we go on? How many time were we alone? Huh?...Oh, that's right...none", he yelled. "Did you ever come to a doctors visit or a physio session? No."

"You don't want to be with him, but you don't want him to be with someone else?", Ellie questioned, walking over to Hazel. "You're the most selfish person I know, Hazel", she scolded. "Go to hell, Ellie", Hazel snapped back, hitting Ellie across the cheek. Reacting just as quickley, Ellie slapped Hazel back.

Hazel turned abruptly and headed back into the house, bumping into Ashley on her way in."Hazel?", Ashley gasped, from the doorway. "El, are you alright? I saw what Hazel did...", Ashley asked as Jimmy started for the door. "Jimmy leave it", Ellie pleaded, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs.

"No El, I'm not gonna let her get away with that", Jimmy defended. "No, it's fine...I deserved it", Ellie admitted. Ashley sat down next to Ellie, Jimmy pulled up next to Ashley.

"It was worth it though", Ellie added, a slight giggle escaping. Ashley nodded and started to chuckle. "Yeah, did you see the look on her face when you slapped her back?", Jimmy asked, unable to control his laughter.

The three were practically doubled over when Paige came to the door. "Well, I'm glad to see you guys so happy", she chirped. "Hazel ran out of here, a few minutes ago, without so much as a goodbye". The three laughed harder.

"Okay? I just came out to remind you not to forget about my party tomorrow...it's open house, all day", Paige said excitedly. " 'Night all", she added, with a waive.

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "I think I might skip Paige's party tomorrow", he stated seriously. "Yeah, I don't think I can take any more drama", Ashley agreed, shaking her head. "Me neither", Ellie said, rubbing her right cheek. The three looked at one other and erupted in laughter...again.

------------------------------------------------------------

My note...Okay, I'm sorry to all the Hazel fans, but I never liked her and I absolutely hated her with Jimmy. I did feel bad for her in TSS2, when she found out it was Jimmy who was shot, but after that I really didn't like her...she always seemed so self-absorbed. There was hardly a mention of Jimmy while he was recovering(only of the stress she was feeling), and in Secrets2 when Jimmy said to Marco and Craig 'I need to see something other than you two, and these ugly ass walls'(priceless, I love Aubrey), that gave me the impression Hazel didn't bother visiting Jimmy very much. I also wanted to bring back the character of Terri, at least for one chapter, because I really liked her and I wanted the connection between her and Jimmy noted...they were both hurt by Rick, but they both made it through. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.

Many thanks to Samitiny and Raina-Bess for the wonderful reviews...I'm so glad you guys like it.

My disclaimer...the Degrassi characters are not mine...and neither is Celebration, that belongs to Kool&the Gang.


	5. That's What Friends Are For

Here's the scoop.….from the previews, it's looks like Jimmy and Ashley don't officially start dating until school starts again (how much does that suck?). So I'm going to develop their friendship over the summer, and I have storylines that slow the progression of that relationship, until the start of school.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 5: THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR

"Thanks for offering to come", Jimmy stated nervously. "I'm really glad you're here". Ashley smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad I'm here too…besides, what else are friends for?", she replied, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

Jimmy chuckled. "Oh I don't know.…keeping me sane while I watch my parents pace the waiting room", he answered, his voice rising, making sure his parents heard the last bit; they did, and promptly sat down in the row of chairs across from Jimmy and Ashley.

"James Brooks", the nurse called from the doorway. "I hate my name, sometimes", Jimmy mumbled under his breath. Debbie and Roger walked behind their son. Jimmy turned his head back to the set of chairs, to see Ashley still sitting there. "Aren't you coming Ashley?", he asked, hopefully. She looked over at his parents, Mr. Brooks held the door open. "Sure", she nodded.

Mr. Brooks placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder.…he was never a particularly affectionate man, Jimmy got that trait from his mother, but he had always been kind to Ashley…and she could see how much he appreciated, her being here for Jimmy.

Ashley could tell how nervous Jimmy was, he sat still and quiet; his hands in his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt. He was tired and aggravated from being examined and evaluated all morning. Jimmy's head snapped up, in attention when the doctor walked in. "Okay Jimmy, I've got the MRI results from this morning", the doctor stated, holding up the manila folder. "There's a lot of fluid build up and it looks like the tear has gotten bigger".

Jimmy looked discouraged. "I cant keep draining the fluid Jimmy, it's only a temporary fix. And that ligament has to be repaired, before it causes permanent damage", the doctor explained. "Surgery is really the only option now". Jimmy ran his hand across his face. "When?", he asked, barely a whisper.

The doctor looked at his calendar. "Well, I have a cancellation for tomorrow afternoon, but after that.….nothing until the end of next month, beginning of August", he stated. "That could interfere with school Jim", Mr. Brooks noted. Jimmy looked over at his mother and nodded. "Okay, tomorrow then", he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, it's a two to three hour surgery, minimally invasive….but because of your condition, we'll probably keep you overnight", the doctor went on explaining. Jimmy nodded slightly, Ashley caught his disappointment and scooted closer to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "There's a six week recovery time, with absolutely no pressure on that hand until your follow-up, which is at least a week…so you'll have to make arrangements for home health care…". Mr. and Mrs. Brooks both nodded.

Jimmy could feel his frustration growing, Ashley noticed it too. She looked down to see his left hand tightly grasping the wheel of his chair and she placed her hand on top of his, and Jimmy immediately took hold. "….then six weeks of physical therapy.…", the doctor continued. "Great…more therapy", Jimmy groaned, under his breath. Ashley offered a small smile and he reciprocated.

Jimmy didn't hear the end of the doctors speech, he was trying to get all the previous information to register. There was something about two hours before surgery and paperwork. "Okay, see you tomorrow at one", the doctor stated, shaking Jimmy's hand. "Thanks Doc", he replied quietly, following his parents out.

"Well I have to get back to the office", Mr. Brooks stated as the group left the building. Jimmy waived goodbye to his father. "I'll cancel my two o'clock so I can get you guys home. Oh hell, I'll just cancel the rest of the day", Mrs. Brooks rambled, looking at her date book. "Mom, just go back to work….you have to take tomorrow off, so…"

"I'm taking the rest of the week off Jimmy and don't tell me not to", she replied, rubbing the side of his face. He smiled. "Are you sure you want me to go back?", she asked. "Yeah, I'm sure", Jimmy nodded.

"Roger wait", she called out across the parking lot. "Ashley, you're okay to drive the van?", Debbie asked. Ashley nodded. "Okay, here's some money for lunch…make sure it's something healthy", she joked, handing Ashley forty dollars and the keys to the van, hugging them both before heading back to work with her husband.

"Jimmy, stop freaking.…you're done with the first set of your sketches, by the time they need the next set, your hand will be completely healed", Ashley reassured him, paging through his book, during lunch. "But Ash, I'll be laid up for at least a week, that means I'll miss seeing the whole process…watching it come to life", he replied, his fingers running over the page.

Ashley smiled. "Jimmy don't worry so much about the job, Ellie said they'd wait for you. You need to focus on taking it easy, giving yourself time to heal", she said comfortingly. "It's not just the job Ash…I need my hands", he emphasized by holding them up. "I know", Ashley nodded, taking his hands in hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey", Jimmy greeted groggily. Ashley smiled, trying to dry her eyes inconspicuously, but Jimmy noticed immediately. "What happened Ash?", he asked nervously, looking over at his casted right hand. "Oh, nothing…everything went perfectly", she assured him.

"Where is everyone?", he asked suspiciously. Ashley chuckled. "Me and the nurse finally convinced your parents to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat", she looked over at Jimmy. "Do you want some water?". Jimmy nodded. Ashley handed him a cup of water then sat back down beside him. "So why were you crying?", he asked between sips. "It was nothing Jimmy, really. I just.…".

"I'm sorry Ashley, I forgot.…you know, how much you hate hospitals", he apologized. "I do…but it's not that. I hate seeing_ you_ in the hospital. It just reminds me of…that day", she replied, the tears she had just dried, returning to her eyes. Jimmy gave her a confused look. "You didn't know?", she asked, he shook his head and handed her the empty cup. "Tell me", he encouraged.

Ashley took a deep, shaky breath. "We were at Simpson's, me, my mom and Toby. We were watching the news, it was on like every channel. I said some things, Toby ran off and Emma and Mr. Simpson followed him…I think they went back to the school. Your dad called my mom's cell to tell us the surgery was over, your mom was a mess though, and my mom wanted to be here for her", she explained. Jimmy nodded for her to continue.

"When we got here, your parents needed to talk to the doctors, Paige had already taken Hazel home and your mom didn't want to leave you alone, so she asked me to go sit with you. It was supposed to be family only, so your mom said I was your sister", Ashley laughed slightly. Jimmy smiled.

"I just sat there and watched you sleep…you looked so peaceful, just like you did a few minutes ago. But, I guess seeing all this again.…brought those memories back", she looked over at him, he was studying her face. Jimmy gave her a huge grin and she burst into tears.

"Ash?", he called, worriedly. "I-I was so scared Jimmy", she stuttered. "When Mrs. Sauve, came in to get Hazel, I knew…I knew it was you. I started crying even before she came back in. Ellie was holding me…then when she said the words.…I don't know who was crying harder…me or Hazel", Ashley sobbed.

"I was just so scared you were going to die.…that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how much you meant to me.…how much I still cared for you", Ashley confided, choosing her words carefully. "I think you just did", he replied happily. Ashley smiled. "I did that day too…but unfortunately, you were still unconscious", she joked a little.

"Why didn't you ever tell me any of this, Ash?", Jimmy asked. "I mean, back then.". Ashley shrugged. "I don't know...I didn't think is was the right time. You were with Hazel and I found comfort in Craig, then things got complicated and I left for England...", she revealed.

"Wait, you got back with Craig, because I got shot?", Jimmy questioned. "No", she replied hastily. "We were both hurting because of what happened, yes...but we started to come together because of the band...it just felt right at the time. Craig was familiar, safe...and I needed to feel safe. I didn't realize, until I was in England, that I had just used him as a substitute...for you", she whispered.

Jimmy laughed. "You know, when Craig told me you were 'helping out' with the band, I got jealous. It's wasn't because you were in the band, it was because I knew you two were going to get back together", he confided, shyly. Ashley smile a little. "I'm sorry Jimmy", she apologized.

"Come here" , he called, holding his left arm out for a hug. Ashley leaned down and gently squeezed him. Jimmy looked down at his hand. "Are you in pain?", Ashley asked, concernedly. "A little", he shrugged, wiggling his fingers slowly. "Blue, eh?", he asked referring to his cast color. "Yeah, it was either that, orange or pink.…we all chose blue", she explained with a smile. "Thanks", Jimmy chuckled through a yawn.

"I'll go, let you get some rest", Ashley offered, heading for the door. "No, Ash stay…please?", Jimmy asked softly. Ashley smiled and nodded, sitting back down in the seat next to his bed. They silently watched one another, Ashley rubbing his exposed fingers, until he fell back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An authors note...Okay, so it was a little sappy, but I like sap. In TSS2, Ashley looked so devastated about Jimmy, so I added to that with the little hospital bit. And I wanted to show how much they've always cared for the other...you never forget your first love!

I would like to finish the summer chapters before the show starts up again...that means I will try to update every day or two...at least for this week. The next few chapters will be group chapters...featuring a bunch of characters.

Many thanks to Raina-Bess and Samitiny for their unwaivering support...I appreciate it more than you know. Please keep reviewing with your thoughts and comments.

My disclaimer...Degrassi belongs to Linda Schuyler and 'That's what friends are for' belongs to Dionne Warwick and gang.


	6. Cruel Summer

A little note...there are no spoilers in this chapter.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 6: CRUEL SUMMER

"Hi guys", a surprised Debbie Brooks greeted as she opened her front door. She stepped aside and Spinner, Ashley and Ellie walked into the house. "Gavin, Ellie…no work today?" she questioned. "Nope, I'm working a double tomorrow", Spinner stated. "They're updating the computers at work today…so there's nothing for me to do there", Ellie explained. Mrs. Brooks nodded.

"How is he today?", Ashley inquired, putting her bag down. "Better than yesterday…but still grumpy", Debbie chuckled, Ashley smiled. "Well, we're here to change that", Spinner chuckled. "I'm sure he'll enjoy the company.…thanks guys", she smiled.

"Oh we're not staying Mrs. Brooks. We came to take Jimmy out", Ellie explained. "Yeah, we thought a picnic would be nice", Ashley added. "Good luck with that", Debbie laughed. "He's barely been out of bed the last four days". Ashley, Spinner and Ellie followed Mrs. Brooks up the stairs, determined to cheer Jimmy up.

"You have company, my dear", Mrs. Brooks announced cheerfully, as she walked into Jimmy's room. "Hey it's the pity committee", Jimmy laughed as his friends walked in. "Please tell me you guys have something better to do today, then hang out with me". They all shook their heads.

"Well then, make yourselves comfortable", Jimmy offered, waiving his hand around the room. "What'll it be today Ashley….A-game show, B-talk show or C-cooking show?", he chuckled, picking up the remote. "D-none of the above", she smirked, grabbing the remote from him and clicking off the tv. "We're taking you out."

"That's nice of you.…really, but I don't feel much like going out", Jimmy stated. "Too bad", Ashley giggled. "C'mon guys", he protested. "Don't make me drag you outta that bed, man", Spinner joked. "Spin?", Jimmy groaned. "Grab it", Spinner ordered, pointing to the trapeze bar above Jimmy's head.

Jimmy reluctantly did what he was told, Spinner came around to his right and helped him into his chair. "Okay, so I'm up…let's just go downstairs and watch a movie or something", Jimmy offered. "No, no, no.…today is the first beautiful day in like a week.…we are so going out", Ellie stated firmly. Jimmy sighed. "You guys aren't gonna take no for an answer, are you?"

Ellie shook her head and smiled. "No way, man", Spinner replied. "Not a chance.…you're out-numbered three to one Brooks", Ashley laughed. "Make that four to one", Mrs. Brooks chimed in. "Okay, fine….just give me a few minutes to get ready", Jimmy finally agreed. Ashley looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jimmy as she was walking out, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, who's chauffer?", Debbie asked as she pushed Jimmy down the hall. "Well definitely not Spinner…he pushes like he drives", Jimmy smirked. Spinner wrinkled his face at Jimmy, Jimmy did the same thing back. "I'll do it", Ellie offered, taking hold of the handles. Mrs. Brooks looked between Ashley and Spinner. "And Ashley will drive", she stated, handling her the keys. They all started laughing.…except for Spinner.

"So exactly where are you guys taking me?", Jimmy asked as they settled into the van. "Well we haven't quite decided yet. Where's the best place to have a picnic?", Ashley asked. "A park?", Ellie offered. "No, too many kids", Spinner pointed out. "How about the beach?", he added. "Too far", Ashley frowned. "Yeah, and I'm not exactly dressed for the beach, guys", Jimmy replied, referring to his sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Yeah, what's up with that, dude…did your mom dress you this morning?", Spinner chuckled. Jimmy gave him an incredulous look. "Uh, yeah", he answered sarcastically, holding up his casted hand. Spinner held his head down in shame. "Sorry man", he mumbled. When Jimmy started laughing, the girls followed suit and soon Spinner was laughing too.

The group ended up in this camping area, near the pond where Mr. Mason took Spinner and Jimmy fishing, when they were kids. "This is perfect Ash", Ellie complimented, as the group ate lunch. "Yeah, great suggestion Jimmy", she smiled. "I just thought it would be sunnier", Ashley added looking up at the cloudy sky. "Well there was absolutely no rain in the forecast today, so I think were safe", Ellie stated.

No sooner did Ellie say that, there was a small clap of thunder. "Okay guys, let's head back", Ashley said, repacking the cooler. "No, we just got here...how about some volleyball?", Spinner offered, picking up a beach ball that the wind blew next to him.

"Are you serious Spinner? There's not even a net", Ellie pointed out. "So we improvise...here, we'll use the table...you and Ashley on that side and me and Jimmy on this side", Spinner suggested. "I really don't think Jimmy should be playing", Ellie replied. Spinner looked at Jimmy. "It's a beach ball El. I'll be fine if I just use my left hand", he smiled. Ellie shrugged and looked at Ashley, she nodded.

The group was so engrossed in the game, they hadn't even noticed it had started to rain. "It's starting to come down hard, let's go guys", Ashley stated. "No way Ash, we're not goin' anywhere until someone breaks this tie", Spinner challanged.

"No Spiner, now", Ashley ordered, nodding to Jimmy. Spinner looked over. "Yeah Jimmy, we need to get you outta the rain, man", Spinner stated. "It's a little rain Spin...I'm not the tin man, I wont rust", Jimmy, chuckled. "No Dude...your cast", Spinner said, pointing to Jimmy's hand. "Oh no", Ashley gasped when she saw the streak of blue dye running down Jimmy's grey sweat pants.

"I'm so sorry Jimmy...I just wanted you to have fun", Ashley apologized. "I did have fun, Ash", he insisted. "Oh sure, first we practically kidnap you, then we get caught in the pouring rain and end up sitting in the waiting room of your doctors office...what's not fun about that", Ashley stated sarcastically.

"I was with you Ashley...I had a great time", Jimmy said, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Jimmy", she gasped. "You're so beautiful Ash", he complimented. "You liar...I look hideous, I'm soaking wet, my makeup is washed off, my hair is all frizzy...", she rambled nervously. "Beautiful", he whispered as his soft lips met hers.

They broke away just as Ellie and Spinner walked in. "Okay, that hand dryer trick does not work", Ellie complained, wringing out the bottom of her t-shirt. "Yeah, tell me about it", Spinner agreed, using paper towels to dry his dripping shorts.

The nurse appeared in the doorway and waived for Jimmy. Ashley got up and pushed Jimmy forward. He leaned his head back and looked at Ashley. "What do you think Ash, should I go for pink this time?", he joked, holding up his soggy blue cast.

---------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ash, what's the emergency? We weren't supposed to meet until six", Ellie asked, sitting down next to Ashley. "It's not really an emergency...here this came in the mail for me", she said, giving Ellie the envelope.

Ellie read the letter. "Wow this is great Ash...isn't it?", Ellie questioned, noticing Ashley's long face. Ashley shrugged. "Sure...I guess?", she replied hesitantly. Ellie gave her a confused look. "Didn't you know about it?", she asked. Ashley shook her head. "He wanted to surprise me".

"Okay? But I still don't see the problem Ash", Ellie stated. "I don't know if I want to go, El?", Ashley confided. "Why not?", Ellie questioned. "Summer's just starting...and I missed so much with you guys last year. Plus, it's for like six weeks...I wont be back until, at least, the middle of August...you guys are leaving for university and school starts the following week..."

"Calm down Ash, Marco and I weren't leaving until the end of August, and you probably wont miss much because Spinner's always here and Jimmy and I will be busy getting at the comic book company", Ellie explained.

Ellie noticed Ashley's eyes fall to the table when she montioned Jimmy. "It's Jimmy, isn't it?", Ellie prodded. "What's wrong with Jimmy?", Spinner asked as he passed the table. He sat across from Ashley with a concerned look on his face. "Nothing's wrong with Jimmy", Ellie snipped. "Ashley has a dad dilemma".

"Oh", Spinner nodded and got up to serve the next table. "Don't worry about Jimmy...", Ellie started to say. "Jimmy and I are just friends, El", Ashley interrupted. "No Ash, I see the way you look at one another...there's something real there".

"I don't know...things are going so good with us, why screw it up?", Ashley questioned, taking in a deep breath. "I broke his heart twice, El...twice. I never want to put him through that again". Ellie smiled. "Maybe you should ask him what he wants, Ash". Ashley nodded and sighed. "I will...after I get back from London".

Ashley stood in front of Jimmy's front door for about five minutes before finding enough courage to knock. "Hey Ash", Jimmy greeted with a great big smile. "I thought you were hangin' out with Ellie tonight...". Ashley nodded. "Yeah, we met earlier...do you have a minute?", she asked hesitantly.

"For you, of course", he replied sweetly, backing away from the door, letting her in. "Are you all alone?", she asked, looking into the quiet house...all except for a stereo in the background. "Yeah, both my parents are working late", he stated, nodding for her to follow him.

"Should you really be lifting that?", Ashley asked concernedly, when Jimmy bent over to pick up a cardboard box. "Yes _mom, _my hand's fine", he chuckled. "Besides, this stupid thing comes off in two weeks...that is, if it lasts that long", Jimmy laughed, turning his hand over to show Ashley the worn down palm of his second blue cast.

"Okay, I worry...so sue me", Ashley smirked, following him into the family room. "Wow, what happened here?", she commented, when she looked into the now empty exercise room."I finally convinced my dad to let me have this room from for what _I_ want", he chuckled, placing the box on a desk.

"This is my art section, over there is the music section...maybe we can even get the band's stuff out of Joey's garage. You could bring your keyboard over...", he suggested, raising his brow and smiling. Ashley smiled back, getting caught up in his excitement.

Jimmy pulled on her hand and wheeled to the middle of the room. "And this will be the...chill area...a couch maybe some tables...but for now, you can sit right here", he stated, gently pulling her onto his lap.

Ashley snuggled close to Jimmy. "I have to tell you something", she started, swallowing hard. "My dad and Chris are having a baby...I mean, there surrogate is. They want me to be there for the birth and to help them before hand", she explained sadly. "When are you leaving?", he asked quietly. "Next Monday", she replied.

Jimmy held Ashley a little tighter. "It's only for about six weeks and I'll e-mail every day...", she rambled. Jimmy smiled and raised a finger to her lips. "Just promise me one thing...", he said, caressing her cheek. "..you don't run in to that Allistiar guy and end up staying in England again". Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his. "That's two things and yes, I promise", she whispered, kissing his waiting lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------

An author's note...so, this is how I'm going to keep them apart for the rest of the summer. I'm trying to follow how the season is supposed to go, based on spoilers and previews. The only semi-spoiler I have is from that clip...you never forget your first love...when Jimmy's sitting on the couch and Ashley comes in half dressed...in my story, that room will be the music/art/chill room in Jimmy's house.

Huge thank you's to my wonderful reviewers...samitiny and Raina-Bess...thank you so much for sticking by this story and to Mrs. Graham who has just joined us. Please continue to read and review.

My usual disclaimer...Degrassi does not belong to me and the song 'Cruel Summer' belongs to Bananarama.


	7. Right Here Waiting

My **spoiler alert**….later in this chapter there will be a spoiler, so be warned.The first half is mine and (---) denotes an actual scene, but what comes before and after that, will be completely made up.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 7: RIGHT HERE WAITING

"Ash over here", Ellie called, waiving a big welcome home sign. Ashley rushed over and hugged her tightly. "Everyone's back there", Ellie pointed over to group of familiar faces. There was Kate, Jeff, Toby, Marco, Paige, Dylan, Spinner…but the one face Ashley was looking forward to seeing the most…was nowhere in sight. Kate ran up to hug her daughter. "We're so glad you're home", she cried, pulling Ashley close. "Me too, Mom", Ashley replied, peering over her mothers shoulder, to look through the crowds.

Once her family was done greeting her Ashley turned to her friends. "Hey guys, thanks for coming", she chuckled weakly, trying to hide her disappointment. "Okay, I cant take it anymore", Ellie said, throwing her hands up in the air. Just then Marco and Paige moved to the side to let Jimmy through. Ashley's hands flew up to her face and tears filled her eyes. "What, you thought I wouldn't come?", Jimmy laughed, moving closer to her.

Ashley leaned in and squeezed him. "I missed you so much Ash", he whispered, with much emotion. His warm breath on her neck sent a shiver through her. "I missed you too", she gasped out, breaking the embrace and standing straight. "What is that?", she giggled, just noticing the giant bouquet sitting on his lap. "Fifty-two roses.…one for every day you were gone", he smiled, handing the flowers to her. "Awww", everyone collectively sighed.

Ashley laughed out loud when the shear weight of the flowers made her sway a little. "Oh my gosh, they are so beautiful Jimmy", she said. "Thank you". Jimmy took her free hand in his and they stared at one another for a moment. "Oh for God's sake, kiss her already", Marco cried out. Ashley looked at Jimmy questionably while the group chanted, "kiss, kiss, kiss". So Jimmy did just that, he pulled Ashley down onto his lap and kissed her in front of the entire airport lobby.

"Well this is a side to Jimmy Brooks I never thought I'd see", Ashley chuckled as they sat at his kitchen table. "What? I've always been a nice guy", he replied with mock hurt. " No silly, I mean Jimmy Brooks….the baker?", she looked at him questionably as she finished the last bite of her cake. "To be totally honest, my mother did help me…a little.…with the decorating. Oh, and she got the cake pans down for me too", he admitted, nodding to the overhead cabinet.

"Well it was delicious.…and very, very sweet of you", she stated happily. "So is this", she added, referring to the alone time by his house. "Well I figured you could use some quiet, after that huge welcome home party your mom and Jeff threw you", Jimmy replied, taking his plate to the sink. "If you're not too tired…what'd you say to a movie?".

"Sure", Ashley answered, slicing another piece of cake. She looked shyly over at Jimmy. "We'll share it", she giggled, grabbing a glass of milk too and heading for the room off of the family room, Jimmy's new multipurpose room. Ashley took a seat on the couch while Jimmy put the movie on. He came back over, stopping to the side of the couch.

Ashley looked at him, her eyes telling him, she wanted him to join her. Jimmy hung his head down. He still felt uncomfortable out of his chair, like he was naked without it. Ashley sensed this and pushed a throw pillow to the side and patted the seat. His uncertain eyes met hers…she smiled and nodded. Jimmy moved in closer and easily transferred himself to the couch.

Ashley cuddled close taking a deep breath and inhaling his intoxicating scent. "How's your hand doing?", Ashley asked when he grabbed the glass of milk from her. "Fine", he replied, turning it back and forth. "It's still a little weak…so I need some extra support", he said, referring to the semi-rigid black wrist brace he was wearing. Ashley kissed his hand and held onto it, while Jimmy placed his other hand, protectively around her waist. Ashley wanted to relish in this moment forever, but was having a hard time keeping her tired eyes open.

Jimmy could feel her getting drowsy. He pulled out the pillow between him and the side of the couch and laid it on his lap. "Hey Ash…lay down", he whispered, guiding her head to the pillow. Ashley stretched her legs out to the other end of the couch and nestled into the pillow. Jimmy smiled to himself as he caressed her long brown hair…almost sure he heard a mumbled 'I love you', escape her mouth...and that made him start to think things over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for coming early guys", Paige greeted as she opened the door to Dylan and Marco's apartment. "Well we had to, Paige, we brought half the food", Ellie chuckled, carrying a tray of sandwiches. Paige ran in to hug her friends and they went right to work. Ellie helped Paige in the kitchen, Ashley went around the room, hanging up decorations, while Jimmy, Marco and Spinner set up the band's equipment.

Little by little, guests started streaming in to Paige's bon voyage party.---The band was playing; Spinner on drums, Marco and Jimmy on guitar and Ashley on vocals and keyboard. Darcy walked up to Paige. "Hey Paige, I guess I'm the only one who's not sorry to see you go. I know you had sex with Spinner last year, I thought you were above being a low grade ho...guess I was wrong", she stated with mock sweetness. "Sweetie, I would love to indulge you need to ruin my party with a full on cat fight, but I'll pass. Save the drama for high school, I'm moving on", Paige responded, just as bitter-sweetly and walked away.---

"That was a huge success", Ashley stated, helping Paige clear off the table."Everyone had a great time...except for Darcy, she didn't look too happy to be here".

Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh, she's pissed because I sorta...slept with Spinner the day before graduation", she divulged. "What?", Ashley gasped. "Yeah, I know...complete heat of the moment, end of an era type thing", Paige tried brushing it off.

"But, you still have feelings for him?", Ashley inquired with a smile. "Of course, I do...he was my first boyfriend"...Ashley looked over at Jimmy, who's sitting in the next room, playing cards with Marco, Dylan and Ellie..."we have a history. But I'm moving on. I want to meet new people...and you're not listening to a word I'm saying", Paige chuckled.

Ashley quickly turned to Paige. "I'm sorry, I didn't here you", she apologized. "Apparently not", Paige laughed. "So what's the deal with you two?", she asked, glancing from Ashley to Jimmy. Ashley sighed heavily. "I don't know Paige...we're stuck in this...limbo; more than friends but not quite a couple", she explained.

"Well, do you want to be a couple?", Paige asked. Ashley glanced back over at Jimmy. "Because it would be totally understandable...I mean, even Hazel couldn't handle..."Ashley's jaw dropped. "I am not Hazel, Paige", she bit back, defensively. "Sorry Ash, I didn't mean it like that", Paige apologized. "It's fine", Ashley said dismissively and walked over to the card game.

Ashley dropped Ellie off at home then proceeded to take Jimmy and the van, full of band equipment, back to his house. "I need to get my own car, I hate sharing a car with Toby", Ashley complained, as she and Jimmy waited for her mom to pick her up. "Yeah, I think it's time I started driving again too", Jimmy revealed.

"That's great Jimmy", she said encouragingly, noticing how much of the cocky self-confidence he once posessed, was gone. "I'm sure Joey can find you a car equipped with hand controls, then I can bum a ride off of you, instead of waiting for my stupid brother", she added with a chuckle.

Jimmy smiled a little...Ashley had noticed a slight change in him since she came back. He was more serious, a little quiet...even sad, sometimes. She gathered up the courage and sighed. "Listen Jimmy, I think we need to talk...about us", she stated. "Yeah, I've been meaning to do that", he replied quietly.

Ashley didn't like where this was going. "I realized something the day you got back...when you fell asleep on the couch", Jimmy stated. Ashley smiled at the memory. "It felt so good to have you in my arms", he continued. "But then I realized, this whole summer I've only thought about how I feel...how you make me feel. I never once thought about how all of this affects you".

Ashley looked at him questionably. "I feel like I'm holding you back, like I...", he continued. "Jimmy?", she gasped. "No Ash...", he said, looking down at his chair. "I'm this package deal with a ton of excess baggage..."

"Okay, just stop", Ashley interrupted with a waive of her hand. "Jimmy, I want a relationship with you...and everything that goes with it", she chuckled a little, taking his hand. "But if you're not sure, right now...I'm willing to wait...", she added sweetly.

"No, I don't want to wait...", Jimmy said quietly, just as Kate pulled up. "Hi Jimmy", she greeted from the car. "Hey Mrs. Kerwin", he smiled and waived. "So we're official then?", Ashley asked, hopefully. "If _you're_ really sure", he questioned. "I've never been so sure of anything, in my entire life", she whispered, kissing him on the cheek...then quickly walking down the driveway.

-------------------------------------------------------------

My note...I know it was a bit of a yo-yo chapter, but I wanted to give Jimmy a little doubt, about taking their relationship further...that will be continued in a later chapter and is also part of a spoiler.

Next chapter will take place during the first day of school and will have more spoilers and scenes from the clips I've seen.

Thanks to samitiny and Raina-Bess, you two keep this story going...I really appreciate your wonderful reviews. Thank You!

My disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine, nor is 'Right Here Waiting', that belongs to Richard Marx...but I wouldn't mind borrowing him...


	8. We Belong

My note…there will be a few spoilers in this chapter as well as the return of Sean. I'm not going to elaborate on his return or the whole drag race/accident storylines.…this is, after all, a JimAsh fic,…but those storylines will be mentioned. Remember, what is between the (---) is an actual scene, everything else is completely made up, so if there are similarities in the actual episode, it is purely coincidence.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 8: WE BELONG

---It was the first day of school, Spinner and Jimmy were waiting outside of Degrassi. Jimmy looked at Spinner. "Check out our new classmates…serious magnets", Jimmy chuckled, as JT, Liberty and Toby walked by.--- "Yeah man…right?", Spinner agreed, with a laugh…but something else caught Jimmy's eye.

--- "Lookin' fine Miss Kerwin", Jimmy complimented as Ashley walked toward them. "Well you know, somebody's gotta make up for Spinner", she joked, swinging her purse and hitting him on the butt.---

"Funny Ash", Spinner chuckled. Ashley smirked, then leant down to hug Jimmy. "So you guys ready for senior year?", she asked, as Jimmy pulled her down onto his lap. "Senior year…the sequel", Spinner laughed. "Yes, as I recall, we tried this last year", Jimmy joked. "Yeah Dude, like that movie where the guy wakes up and it's the same day…over and over…"

"Okay Spin…let's go", Ashley ordered, getting off of Jimmy's lap. "What?", he gasped, throwing his hands up. "That was a funny movie". Ashley looked at Jimmy and rolled her eyes, he laughed out loud. "What?", Spinner asked again, following them up the ramp.

Ashley and Jimmy were the first one's in the MI room. "Homeroom together", she said, taking the seat next to Jimmy. "Yeah, and three other classes", he replied, smiling brightly. "Ahh, the lovebirds", Mr. Simpson commented, walking into the room. "Are we that obvious?", Ashley chuckled, taking Jimmy's hand. "Umm, yeah", Simpson joked. "Just no making out in homeroom, I hate to have to separate you", he added, with mock seriousness.

Mr. Simpson smiled at them then walked toward his desk. Stopping suddenly he turned to face them again. "I always knew you two would end up together", he said with a nod. "You know, Marco and my mom said the same exact thing", Jimmy replied, looking at Ashley. "Well I wish you all would have said something", she chuckled. "It would've saved us both a lot of heartache".

The room started to fill up. Manny and Emma found seats, toward the back of the room. Just then Sean Cameron walked in, looking for an available seat. ---Sean Cameron, bench press has been so good to you", Manny whispered to Emma.--- Emma smiles, but cant take her eyes off of Sean.

Sean finally found the only seat left, the one across from Jimmy. "Cameron, you're back", Jimmy stated flatly. "Jimmy, Ashley", he greeted tentatively. "Good to see you", he added, nodding at Jimmy. "Yeah, you too man", Jimmy nodded. Ashley smiled. Their problematic past was replaced by the connection they now shared…when they both faced down the barrel of Rick's gun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week passed quickly. "Well, we survived the first week of school, without any drama", Ashley commented, falling onto the couch at Jimmy's house. "Except for that interesting display of affection Darcy's been showing Spinner lately", she added. Jimmy chuckled. "Did you see them at lunch yesterday?", he asked. "I thought she was gonna inhale his entire face".

Ashley laughed, then became serious. "I miss our other friends", she sighed. "Yeah it was weird…no playing cards with Marco before school…and no Ellie to critique my work in art class", Jimmy stated. "It's so sad not having them here all the time", Ashley agreed.

"Which is why I called them, they should be here in about an hour", Jimmy surprised Ashley, pulling on her hands and sitting her up. "Oh Jimmy, thank you", she squealed, hugging him tight. She pulled away. "An hour you said?", she questioned slyly, sitting on his lap. "Well that gives us a little time for this…", she added, kissing him on the lips.

"Ash, Jim….what do you guys want on your pizza", Debbie Brooks called from the kitchen. They slowly broke away, Jimmy shook his head in disappointment, but Ashley just smiled. "Maybe later then", she suggested, getting up and opening the door. "Definitely", he chuckled. "After you", she smiled, and waived her hand.

After pizza, the group retreated back to the 'den', for a little band practice…with Ellie sitting in for Spinner, on drums. "That was fun", Ashley stated, taking a seat next to Ellie. "I cant believe that Leo guy, said you couldn't keep time El….you were great", she added. "Well, I've been keeping up…practicing a little", Ellie explained. "For when Craig comes back again?", Ashley chuckled.

"No, my crush on Craig is history. I've moved on", Ellie announced, excitedly. "With who Ellie? You didn't tell me.…", Ashley gasped. "Well, I'm living with Marco and Dylan now.…you know, after that disaster with my roommate from hell, last week", she explained. "Wait... Marco man, you went straight?", Jimmy laughed, jokingly. "Jimmy", Ellie playfully scolded, rolling her eyes and swatting his arm.

"I went back to see my editor…his name is Jesse, by the way…and we got to talking and we kinda hit it off", she explained happily. "We sorta kissed and then he asked me out". Ashley scooted closer. "So, tell me all about this editor guy", she coaxed. "Okay, he's tall, has dark brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes.…he's been the editor for three years now", Ellie described. Marco raised his brow at her. "He's a little older than me…", she added hesitantly.

"How much older?", Jimmy asked, in his protective 'big brother' tone. "Umm…seven years", she answered quietly. "Oh wait.…tell them the best part El", Marco, encouraged, disapprovingly. "Marco", she whined. "Then I'll tell them.…he married", Marco blurted. "Separated", Ellie corrected.

"El, your dating a still married, twenty-five year old man?", Jimmy asked firmly. Ellie sighed heavily. "Jimmy you don't have to get all over-protective on me.…I know what I'm doing, I can handle this", Ellie replied defensively.

Jimmy bit his lip then looked over from Marco to Ashley. She put her arm around Ellie. "We're just worried about you El", Ashley stated, concernedly. "But if you're happy.…then we're happy for you too", she added hesitantly. "Thanks Ash", Ellie said with a little smile, then rested her head on Ashley's shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know this one is pretty short, the next one will probably be as well, but there was no way to combine the two. I hope you don't mind that I'm posting every day, but with two days till the premier, I'm scrambling to fit everything in.

The two scenes in this chapter are from clips I've seen, so I tried to tie them in with the story. **Spoiler--**I was very disappointed at a clip I saw. Jimmy and Spinner were playing basketball, Peter walked by and they starting teasing him. Spinner called him Eminem and Jimmy said something that I couldnt quite make out...but it really suprised me that the writers would do that, okay, so it was only Peter...but c'mon, Jimmy and Spinner(especially the two of them) should know better than to tease another student...look what happened the last time.(there, my rant is over)

There was an unnoted spoiler in here…the whole Jesse and Ellie thing. I know for a fact that he is older and he is her editor…so that is a true spoiler. The speculation, or unproven fact, is that he's married/separated. I read this somewhere, but I'm not at all sure if it is true.…also, I'm not sure of his true age, so I made it up.

My dear, dear reviewers.…Mrs. Graham (and fellow Aubrey lover), thanks so much for the awesome review. I'm so glad you like this story…and the JimAsh pairing.

Samitiny…I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to review every chapter.…that means so much to me…thank you.

This chapters disclaimer.…same as all the others, they're not mine, neither is 'We Belong'…that's Pat Benatar's.


	9. Let's Talk About Sex pt1

A note, from me…. The subject of this chapter is ,basically…sex; but you probably figured that out from the title. There will be nothing graphic mentioned, but I'm warning you anyway. The main **spoilers** are from the actual commercials…'Darcy's new image' and 'Jimmy and Ashley's night out'.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 9: LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX PT.1

"You're late", Jimmy scolded from the driveway, as Spinner stepped out of his car. "Yeah, I know…sorry", Spinner apologized. Jimmy threw Spinner the basketball and strapped the wrist support to his hand. "What happened…Darcy maul you again?", Jimmy joked, nodding to the marks on Spinners neck. "That something she learned at bible camp?".

"Not funny, man", Spinner whined, self-consciously pulling at the neck of t-shirt. Jimmy held his hands out for the ball. Spinner dribbled a few times, then passed it. "I don't know what's gotten into her…ever since she got back, she dresses different, she talks different and all she wants to do is have sex, man", he complained. "And that's a bad thing?", Jimmy chuckled.

"No", Spinner blurted. "I mean, yeah. She was so opposed to sex last year, abstaining was so important to her…we took a vow, then I screwed it all up by sleeping with Paige….". Jimmy's mouth fell open in shock. "You had sex with Paige?", he asked, dropping the basketball. "You didn't know? I thought everybody knew", Spinner stated. "But that's not the problem…"

"So what.…the sex isn't good?", Jimmy questioned, not sure where Spinner was headed. "No Dude, it's good….really, really good", Spinner bragged. "I just don't like this new Darcy…I miss the sweet, happy, Jesus-loving Darcy".

"So tell her that", Jimmy stated, easily. "Let her know how you feel". Spinner nodded. "You cant have a relationship solely based on sex, Spin. You need to have trust, honesty, love.…and if that's not there, then you're just wasting your time", Jimmy added. "Thank you, Dr. Phil", Spinner joked. "Ash's got you totally whipped".

Jimmy smirked at Spinner, shooting to make the basket. "So have you and Ashley…", Spinner asked with a wink. "Spin, Ash and I haven't even been on a real first date yet", Jimmy answered, truthfully. Spinner nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. " But…you can still, um…you know…?", he blurted, uncomfortably. "That's what they tell me", Jimmy answered flatly.

"So you and Hazel never…I mean, after.…", he asked. Jimmy tossed the ball to Spinner. "Spin, Hazel had a hard enough time just touching me...after", he explained, clearing his throat. "We got about as far as the occasional peck on the cheek...so to answer your question, no", Jimmy added, annoyed.

Spinner still looked confused. "Okay, but Dude, if you cant move...or feel...", he stuttered, looking at Jimmy's legs. "Listen man, if you want the tutorial...there's a bunch of pamphlets they gave me from the rehab center, in my room...", Jimmy interrupted. "No man...it's fine...no", Spinner answered hastily, shaking his head...as they continued their game in silence.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ellie sat on Ashley's bed, like she did for the last two Saturday afternoons, describing, in great detail, her latest date with Jesse. "So Jesse and I...we kinda went all the way last night", Ellie blurted, while Ashley painted her fingernails.

"What?", Ashley screamed, almost dropping the bottle of polish. "You've been here almost two hours, and you're just telling me this now?", she exclaimed excitedly.

Ellie sighed and looked down. "Well it wasn't exactly what I had expected", she said quietly. Ashley looked at her questionably. "One minute he was proof-reading my article and the next minute I'm drapped over the top of his desk", Ellie continued.

"Did you use...protection?", Ashley asked. "Of course, he was very safe", Ellie replied hastily, her nervousness showing. "Did something happen El...did he force you...?", Ashley whispered, hardly able to get those words out.

"No, no not at all", Ellie interrupted. "It was totally consentual, but it felt too rushed...like we're moving too fast", she admitted. "Maybe you are El, you've only known him for three weeks", Ashley pointed out. "God, Ash...I really like him...but I'm just so confused", Ellie groaned, falling back onto Ashley's bed. "I know how you feel", Ashley sighed, laying down next to Ellie.

Ellie looked shocked. "Ash, are you and Jimmy having problems?", she asked cautiously. "No El, not at all...everything is wonderful...Jimmy is wonderful", Ashley confided, with a great big smile. "I love him El".

"Yeah Ash, that's already obvious", Ellie chuckled, turning to her side and propping her head up on her elbow. "No, you don't understand...I'm in love with him", she annunciated each word, rolling on her side to face Ellie. "Real adult love, not some stupid high school crush", Ashley stated, biting her lower lip. "I think I'm ready to become a couple, El...a real couple".

"And Jimmy's not?", Ellie asked. Ashley shrugged. "We're just moving so slow...I mean, we haven't even been on a real date, yet", she said, miserably. "Why does love have to be so complicated, Ash?", Ellie questioned, falling onto her back and starring at the ceiling. "I wish I knew, El", Ashley replied. "I wish I knew".

----------------------------------------------

The end of the week was in sight once again, one more period and the school day would be over. Ashley was just about to pass Jimmy in the hall when he stopped her.

Ashley smiled and put her hand on Jimmy's shoulder, he took hold of it. "What'd you say we go out for sushi tonight?", Jimmy asked, squeezing her hand. "A date?", she asked hopefully. Jimmy nodded. "A real date, just the two of us...no Spinner and Darcy, Ellie, Marco and Dylan...not hanging out at the dot, or dinner at your house...", she rambled.

Jimmy laughed. "Yes, a real date, just the two of us", he repeated. "I'd love that", she answered, kissing him on the cheek. The bell rang. "Meet me there, say six", Jimmy offered, heading off to his last class. "Jimmy how will you...", Ashley started to ask. "...see you at six", he called out from down the hall.

Ashley walked into the restaurant to find Jimmy already sitting at their usual table. "Hey you", she surprised him, hugging him from behind. "Ash", he whispered softly. Ashley noticed he looked a little nervous. She sat down across from him, and smiled. "I ordered the usual, I hope you don't mind", he said. Ashley shook her head.

Jimmy took in a deep breath. "I wanted to bring you here tonight, to tell you how much the last few months have meant to me", he started to explain. Ashley blushed. "You're my number one, Ash, and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that...I'm still getting used to some things, and...", he continued.

Ashley looked down at the table and smiled. "Good things come to those who wait", she interrupted, looking over at Jimmy. "Right?", she added with a slight giggle. "Right", he repeated...just as the waitress brought their food.

"Okay, where to now?", Jimmy asked at they were leaving the restaruant. "We could take a walk...or go to the movies...", he offered, looking up at Ashley. "Or we could go back to your house...your parents are out of town...right?", she asked, raising her brow. "Fine, my place, it is", he smiled.

Ashley sighed. "We'll have to take the bus back. It's Toby's Friday with the car, and that stupid little weasel wouldn't switch with me...you know what he's doing tonight...meeting JT...at the library", she ranted. Jimmy laughed a little.

"It's not funny, Jimmy", Ashley scolded, but couldn't help laughing when he did. "That's my fault Ash, I asked Toby to keep the car tonight...I wanted to surprise you", he smiled and looked over toward the parking lot.

Ashley's eyes grazed the lot, stopping on the only occupied handicapped parking spot...there sat a brand new, midnight blue minivan. Ashley looked over at Jimmy, he pulled out his keys and dangled them. "Jimmy", she sqealed. "I wanted to pick you up...but that would've ruined the surprise", he explained, as they crossed the street.

Jimmy presses a button on the key pad and the side door opened, followed by a small ramp lowering to the ground. "I know it's not some romantic luxury car or a hot sports car, but it's...", Jimmy started to say. "...it's perfect", Ashley finished for him. Jimmy nodded slightly.

"So this is why it took you so long to ask me out...you had to go all macho on me...and be the one who drives...eh?", Ashley joked. "I'm sorry Ash, I...", Jimmy apologized. "Don't apologize Jimmy, it was worth the wait", she replied, quickly. Jimmy sat frozen there, starring at her. "Now c'mon...", she chuckled. "...drive me home".

------------------------------------------

A little clarification...just so you know, when Ashley says 'drive me home', she means to Jimmy's house...it didn't sound right any other way.

Okay...this chapter would've been super long if I added the make out scene, so I made it two chapters...hope you don't mind. I will try to get that chapter up before the weekend, but I'm going to be soo busy, it might have to wait until next week. Sorry!

I couldn't quite get the dialouge from the commercials, so I changed it a bit in the story. That's why there's no(---), but it is still based upon those scenes.

Reviewers...reviewers...you guys are so, so great. Samitiny...they will finally have some much needed make-out time (and then some) and much more of the friendship between the group. Thanks so much for the review.

Mrs. Graham...wow, that was an amazing compliment, thank you so very much. I'm so glad you like it.

Raina-Bess...don't apologize for being busy, I understand. I appreciate you taking the time to leave me such a nice review. Thank you.

Disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine, nor is Dr. Phil and 'Let's Talk About Sex' belongs to Salt 'n' Pepa.


	10. Let's Talk About Sex pt2

A short note…no spoilers really, unless you haven't seen any of the commercials. The content will be a little more detailed, but nothing that requires a rating change.---Late addition, I just saw the commercial that spotlighted some of this seasons amazing moments and I was totally blown away...so I will be changing/adding a few things in the story to fit with the shows storylines...hope that's okay.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 10: LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX PT.2

"Since this was your idea, music or movie?", Jimmy asked, holding up a cd in one hand and a dvd in the other. "Music…something romantic", Ashley answered, nodding to Jimmy's right hand. "And the mood's all wrong" , she added heading out to the kitchen. Ashley came back with an armful of votive candles and a matchbook.

Jimmy looked at her inquisitively, Ashley smiled. She placed the small, lighted candles around the room and dimmed the lights. "You get comfortable and I'll be right out", she said to Jimmy as she walked into the bath room located at the other end of the den.

Jimmy waited on the couch and looked around the room, little flickers of light danced on the walls and he could smell the faint scent of lavender. He smiled to himself, the whole room reminded him of Ashley; soft, warm and sweet.

Ashley took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Jimmy's jaw dropped…for there, standing in front of him, was Ashley…dressed in only his shirt, the long sleeves rolled halfway up her arms...completely open in the front, revealing her teal green bra and panties.

"Wow", he gasped, when he finally found his voice. Ashley smiled and blushed as she walked over to him. "Ashley…", he shuddered. She sat down next to him and put her finger to his lip. "Kiss me", she said seductively. Jimmy nervously licked his lips and moved closer, kissing her.

The kissing started slow and soft, Jimmy put his hands around her neck, brushing his fingers through her hair. Ashley cupped his face, her hands traveling to the back of his neck, pulling him closer…the kissing becoming more passionate.

They moaned into each others mouths, neither able to get enough of the other. Jimmy's left hand traveled down Ashley's shoulder, tracing her curves, until it rested on her hip. Ashley moved his hand down to her bare thigh. "You're so soft", he whispered, out of breath. She broke away, also breathless, and smiled.

Ashley looked into his big brown eyes, her second favorite physical attribute of his...her first being, of course, his killer smile. Jimmy wanted to say something... but the words wouldn't come. Ashley smiled at him.

She scooted forward, tucking her legs up underneath her. She kissed his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, moving slowly down his face, until she reached his neck. Jimmy turned his head into her kiss and she playfully nipped at his ear.

Jimmy placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled back the shirt that laid upon them. He softly kissed her neck and shoulders, sending a shiver through her body. Her hands found his waist and she slid them underneath his t-shirt... pulling it off of him.

Ashley, wrapped her hands back around his waist. She knew he couldn't feel her touch, but his skin was so warm and inviting, she slowly ran her hands up his back. She stopped momentarily when she reached the base of his scar, her index finger then tracing it upward, her lips still burried in the crook of his neck.

Jimmy's breath hitched when Ashley's finger neared the top of his scar. He stopped kissing her and laid his forehead on her shoulder. She placed her hand flat against his back, her fingers touching the small puckered spot where the bullet had entered.

Jimmy pulled away. "Ashley, I can't do this", he gasped, looking around the room for his discarded t-shirt. "What, why not?", Ashley asked, moving a little closer and chuckling a bit. "Jimmy, if you want to slow down...I understand...".

"Ash, I can't. Okay?", he repeated, gently pushing her back. "I can't", he emphasized, loudly. Ashley gave him a small sympathetic smile and brushed her fingers across his cheek. "Jimmy. it's okay..."

Jimmy flinched at her touch. "I'm a virgin, don't you get it?", he said angrily. "I've never done this before, and now...I don't know what to expect...or even if ...maybe you should just go", he stuttered, becoming frustrated with his disability.

"Fine, if that's what you want", Ashley replied as she hastily got up from the couch. "I'm sorry Ash...things are just different for me", he whispered from the couch, just as Ashley reached the door. She sighed heavily and turned around; his back was to her, he was hunched over with his head in his hands.

Ashley walked back to the couch and sat down next to him. He sat up a bit, but didn't look at her. She took both of his hands in hers. "Jimmy, I know all of this", she assured him. "What kind of girlfriend would I be, to date a guy, confined to a wheelchair and not know anything about his condition?", she asked rhetorically.

Jimmy looked at her questionably. "I've done my research and honestly Jimmy, it doesn't bother me", she added with a smile. "Well, it bothers me", Jimmy replied angrily, pulling his hands from her grasp and looking away. "You've been with Craig...what if I'm not enough for you...what if I can't be what you need?", he whispered, his voice taking on a tone Ashley had never heard before.

"Is that what you're worried about, pleasing me?", she asked seriously. Jimmy shook his head in frustration. "It's not just that Ash...this will never be 'normal' for us. We can never be spontaneous or daring...everything has to be planned out...timing is a factor...", he sighed heavily. "...just another one of the endless chores that go along with being with me", he ended, bitterly.

Ashley felt a lump rise in her throat. "But Jimmy, I want to be with you...in every way...". Jimmy took in a sharp breath. "Why?", he asked quietly. Ashley smiled and relaxed, cuddling into his side. "Because you're funny, smart, creative, sweet, illeagally handsome, a perfect gentleman, you get great parking spots...", she chuckled at the last line.

"But Ash...", he protested. "I'm not finished", she interrupted. "And, I love you", she stated, softly kissing his cheek, Jimmy closed his eyes. "Which is why we're gonna take this slow", she added with a smile.

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes, Ashley noticed the faintest sign of tears in them, she held him tightly. "I love you too, Ash", he whispered, his voice cracking a bit. In all the years she'd known Jimmy, Ashley had never once seen him cry...he came close a few times; when she broke up with him the first time, the day his grandfather died, at the rehab center once, while she was visiting him.

Ashley rubbed her thumb across his cheek, catching the tear before it fell. They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before she started to button up his shirt that she was wearing. She bent down to pick up his t-shirt and handed it to him and waited sliently as he put it back on.

"What'd you say we get a little more practice in before my mom comes to pick me up?", Ashley, asked sweetly, looking at the clock. Jimmy smiled slightly and nodded. They both leaned forward, their lips meeting in the middle.

----------------------------------------------------

Okay guys... I just watched the premier, and it was awsome...of course. But the best part was that commercial of previews. Woohoo, Jimmy with no shirt! So I added a few things from that commercial, and of course, put my spin on it. I'm a little nervous about the show though...when Jimmy tells Ashley to go, she looks really pissed. I hope the writers didn't just get them together, to break them up again...they are the most perfect/beautiful couple and I would be so devastated if they didn't end up together.(okay, end of rant one).

Clarification...Since Jimmy is a virgin(which I didn't know, until I saw that commercial), we'll say that he didn't mention that to Spinner in the last chapter because he was embarrased, and uncomfortable talking about it. I'm also not sure of the physical/sexual issues Jimmy would face...so I had to wing it, hope I wasn't too far off.(end of rant two)

Next chapter...the whole race thing did not happen yet, because I need Sean to be at school in the next chapter...you'll see why soon!

Reviews...Samitiny, thank you so much for that great, great review.

I disclaim any ownership of the fine people of Degrassi or the song 'Let's Talk About Sex'.


	11. A View To A Kill

A note to you…I'm writing this chapter because I didn't think season five's 'Redemption Song' explored the magnitude of the anniversary of the shooting very well. Of course, Jimmy's mural was amazingly beautiful, but the writers never showed how everyone, especially Jimmy, was dealing with all of this emotionally…so I will. And now with Ashley and Sean back, along with Spinner in the picture, this should be very interesting.…

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 11: A VIEW TO A KILL

October 5, 2006

Kerwin-Isaacs house 8:09am.

Ashley sighed as she stood in front of the full length mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. "Ahh, what am I doing?", she groaned to her self as she changed the shirt she was wearing for the ump-teenth time. "Ash, c'mon already", Toby yelled, banging on the other side of the door.

"Just leave without me then", Ashley yelled back, opening the door quickly, causing Toby to stumble into her room. "What the hell happened in here?", he asked chuckling a bit when he saw clothes strewn all over her room. "I don't know…I cant find the right shirt to wear", she answered snippily, walking back over to her closet. "It's school Ash, not a fashion show", he answered sarcastically.

Ashley flopped down on her bed. "Funny", she quipped, giving him a sour face. "Did you conveniently forget what today is?", she asked seriously. Toby walked over and sat on the bed, next to his sister. "Of course I didn't forget. How could anyone forget what today is?", he asked quietly.

"Two years Toby", she whispered, looking at him, with tears in her eyes. "Sometimes it feels like yesterday", he replied softly. Ashley nodded. "What do I say to Jimmy?", she asked, her voice cracking a bit. "How do I act around him". Toby shrugged. "Like you always do…he's your boyfriend, Ash", he answered.

Toby patted Ashley's shoulder and stood up. "Besides, last year was no big deal, he was fine", he added, walking over to the door. "In fact, nobody really talked about it at all", he said a little bitterly. "It was all about the mural". Ashley could tell by the look on Toby's face, that he still felt bad about Rick's death. "Hey Tob, wait up", she called out, as she grabbed her purse and met him at the stairs.

Degrassi, MI lab 8:29am.

"Ooh, just made it Miss Kerwin", Jimmy playfully scolded as he pointed to the clock and the bell rang. Ashley ran over and took her seat next to him. "I woke up late and…", she started to say. "Yeah, I didn't sleep all that well last night, either", Jimmy stated, logging on to his computer. "I'm sorry Jimmy", she said, apologetically. "For what?", he questioned with a sweet smile. "Um, for not meeting you this morning.…to give you this", she recovered quickly, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey you two. What'd I say about that?", Mr. Simpson laughed slightly. They broke away, equally embarrassed. Snake leaned in between them. "Okay, just one more", he said. They looked up at him in shock, he nodded, and they kissed quickly. "Now, you're done for the rest of the period", he added with a smile. "Right?". Ashley bit her lip and blushed. "Yes Sir", she replied. Jimmy smiled and nodded. "Sure".

Just then, Mrs. Hatzilakos came on with the morning announcements. "Most of you here, know what today is. For those who don't, it is the two-year anniversary of a deadly school shooting brought on by bullying. We are a school of zero-tolerance and it has come to my attention that there have been a few instances of unacceptable behavior this school year. The staff and I decided last week, to have an assembly to promote our anti-bullying policies. So, after second period, we will all gather in the gymnasium to go over these policies…attendance is mandatory and please be prompt. Thank you".

Ashley instinctively grabbed Jimmy's hand and gave it a little squeeze, he squeezed back and smiled then turned his attention back to Mr. Simpson. Jimmy and Ashley started working on their latest project, when Mrs. Hatzilakos knocked on the door, looking for Jimmy.

"Excuse us Ashley", Mrs. H said as she spoke to Jimmy. " There is some major bullying going on between grades seven and eight and I was wondering, if after the assembly, you wouldn't mind sitting in on a discussion I'm having with them. Tell them your story, maybe answer any questions they may have, it might help them better understand the ramifications of bullying, since they weren't here when the shooting occurred", she asked cautiously.

Jimmy thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah, that sounds fine", he replied. He looked over at Ashley, she smiled uncomfortably. "Great Jimmy, thanks", Mrs. H stated with a smile. "I'll excuse you from your fourth period class…see you in the multipurpose room right after the assembly". Jimmy nodded as she walked away. "Are you sure you want to do this?", Ashley asked him. "Why wouldn't I be?", Jimmy asked back, with a shrug. "Okay, I'll get the notes from Mr. Armstrong's class", she offered, quietly. "Thanks", he replied, starring blankly at his computer screen.

Degrassi, cafeteria 12:48pm.

"Hey Ash, where's Jimmy?", Spinner asked, setting his tray next to her and sitting down. "I haven't seen him since that awful assembly this morning". Ashley looked up from the food she was pushing around her plate. "He had a meeting with Mrs. Hatzilakos and the seventh and eighth graders on the dangers of bullying.", Ashley explained, taking a sip of her pop. Spinner raised his brow in curiosity.

"I went over to the multipurpose room right after trig., but the room was empty.…so I figured he'd already be down here, waiting for us", Ashley continued, looking over at Spinner. "I'm starting to worry, Spin". Spinner nodded. "Me too", he agreed. "Let's go look for him. I'll check the gym and outside, you go upstairs, check the library and the art room". Ashley nodded, throwing out the rest of her lunch and heading for the stairs.

The bell had just rung, signaling the start of sixth period. Ashley felt a strong pull towards the far hallway, upstairs. As soon as she turned the corner, she saw Jimmy sitting by his old locker. "Jimmy", she whispered, her voice echoing in the near empty hallway. She came up from behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders, he instantly relaxed under her touch.

"You can still see it", he said, nodding to the odd shaped, bleached out section on the linoleum floor, where his blood had pooled, two years earlier. Jimmy moved forward and looked to his right, down the other hallway, where there was another bleached section of tile. Ashley followed and stood behind him again.

"Ash, I cant find him", Spinner called, from way down at the other end. Ashley moved aside, and turned, so Spinner could see Jimmy. "Hey man, where were you…we missed you…at lunch", he stuttered, running down the hall. "Wasn't very hungry, Spin", Jimmy answered, looking up to see Sean, Emma and Toby walking toward them.

"That was a pretty intense assembly, eh?", Sean stated, nearing the others. Jimmy nodded. "Not as intense as the questions from the seventh and eighth graders", he sighed. "Are you alright?", Ashley asked quietly. "Yeah", Jimmy answered hastily. "It's been a long time since I've talked about it...I think I need to". They all silently agreed.

Jimmy turned around and backed up near a corner, Ashley sat down next to him, leaning against his chair. Spinner stood against the row of lockers to Jimmy's right. Toby stood across from Spinner and Sean and Emma sat against the row of lockers on Jimmy's left.

"The paint was Jay's idea...the feathers were mine", Spinner admitted, looking down at his shoes. "Alex helped us set it up". He looked over at Jimmy. "I was mad at you for sticking up for Rick...I felt you were betraying Terri by being his friend", Spinner confessed, tears filling his eyes. "So when Jay put the blame on you...I went along with it...".

Sean looked at Spinner in shock, he never knew any of this...not even from Jay, his supposed best friend. Jimmy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed and gave Spinner a forgiving nod.

"I should've known Rick was going to do something", Toby spoke now. "When I saw him outside, at lunch...he said this was the one time he actually wanted to be at school". Toby looked around the group. "He had to go home to get the gun...he didn't bother to shower or change, because he wanted everyone to see what they had done to him", he momentarily glanced at Spinner. "He wanted everyone to know why he was about to do, what he did...".

Jimmy cleared his throat. "I couldn't believe he came back...until I saw the gun. I felt this rush of adrenaline...I figured I could out run it", he bitterly chuckled at the irony. "It only hurt for a second, I remember falling to my knees, but I never felt them hit the ground. I tried to get away, but it was like there was nothing under me, I fell forward and everything went black...".

"Kids were running down the hall, curiosity got the best of us and we headed around the corner", Emma went next. "Rick was right there", she said pointing near to where Jimmy and Ashley were sitting. "We stopped, but he kept walking toward us, mummbling about kissing me...and me flirting with him", she was crying now. "We turned to leave and he pointed the gun at me...".

"I tried to talk him down, but nothing worked", Sean added. He held on to Emma tight. "He told us he'd already shot someone...", Sean looked sympathetically over at Jimmy. "...and I knew he was serious, he was gonna shoot her", he added, referring to a shaking Emma in his arms. "So I wrestled with him, I don't remember whose finger was on the trigger, the gun went off, and we both fell to the ground...I knew he was dead, all that blood...".

"I heard that shot, I didn't seem so close though...nothing did", Jimmy spoke up again. "I remember Craig shaking me, calling my name, it sounded like he was in a tunnel...I was so cold", he continued. Ashley scooted closer, resting her head against his leg, her tears falling onto his jeans. "There was this rush of voices, they rolled me over...I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I remember a needle stick in my arm and a mask on my face, then everything went black again...until I woke up in the ICU, three days later...".

"Waiting was the worst", Ashley stated quietly, once she regained her composure. "Especially after we were told it was a shooting...after I knew who was shot...", her words trailed off. Jimmy reached down and gently rubbed her back. He was about to say something, when Mrs. Hatzilakos came down the hall toward them.

"I figured I'd find you guys here", she said with a small smile. "It seemed a little suspicious when your sixth period teachers marked all of you absent". Ashley, Sean and Emma all stood up in attention. "Why don't you finish your discussion outside of school...you're all dismissed early", she added, handing each of them a dismissal slip. "Mrs. H...", Sean protested. "For today, I'll let it slide", she stated, heading down the other end of the hall.

The Dot 5:12pm

"So, that was highly theraputic", Emma stated, streaching her arms. "Yeah, I think it's time to go, we've been here over three hours", Toby added, looking at the clock. "But before we go, a toast...to stopping the cycle of bullying", he said, raising his glass.

"To always remembering how precious life is", Emma stated. "To always being there for your friends", Sean smiled, looking over at Emma. "To remembering that a lie, no matter how small...can affect the ones you care about the most", Spinner added quietly.

Jimmy patted Spinner on the back. "To remebering to live life to the fullest, no matter what's thrown your way", he toasted. Ashley took Jimmy's hand. "And, to never, ever forgetting this day", Ashley concluded as they all raised their glasses together.

--------------------------------------------

Another note, from me...Hope you guys liked my little tribute to the anniversary of TSS2. I tried to get the characterization right, sorry if it was too far off. Since I wasn't sure of the anniversary date, there's a discrepancy in the air dates (TSS1&2 aired Oct.5&12, 2004 and RS aired Nov.21, 2005)...huh? So because they were at the beach in RS, I stuck with early October.

My wonderful readers and reviewers...Samitiny and Raina-Bess, I look so forward to hearing what you have to say, your reviews mean so much to me...Thank you!

My usual disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine and neither is the song 'A View To A Kill', that belongs to Duran Duran.


	12. Built For The Future

Spoiler alert.…this chapter is based on the confirmed spoiler that Spinner and Jimmy go into business together selling t-shirts adorned with Jimmy's artwork….so this is my take based on the episode description

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 12: BUILT FOR THE FUTURE

"So what does yours say?", Jimmy asked Ashley about her career aptitude test. "It says my best career path would be the performing arts, especially music", she replied proudly. Jimmy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I had no doubts", he stated. "How about you?", Ashley asked excitedly. "Well, I aced math, art and science…apparently, I would be best suited at a job in formal art, architecture or the medical field", he chuckled a bit at the last choice. "And since brain surgeon is pretty much out of the picture…the other two are sounding pretty tempting".

"Okay Spinner, your turn", Ashley said, leaning around Jimmy to look at Spinner. He shook his head quickly. "C'mon man, let me see it", Jimmy chuckled, straining across the desk, to reach the paper Spinner was holding in his right hand. "No", Spinner mumbled, pushing Jimmy away. "It cant be that bad", Jimmy, added. "No?", he snipped. "According to this, I'll be flipping burgers at The Dot for the rest of my life", he added bitterly, slapping the paper down on the desk.

"I got the equivalent of a D in speech, Dude….how do you almost fail speaking?", he asked in wonderment. "Well, considering every other word that comes out of your mouth is dude, I'd say it was a fair score", Jimmy teased lightly. Spinner frowned as Jimmy compared the two papers. "Hey, you passed gym", he stated, excitedly. Spinner looked over. "Dude, you got a higher score than me in gym", Spinner whined, pointing to the scores.

Ashley chuckled a bit. "It's not the same Spin, that's modified gym…I spend thirty minutes a day in the weight room…how could I not pass that?", Jimmy asked rhetorically. Spinner shook his head. "What am I gonna do, Dude?", he asked his best friend. "For starters….you could try to stop saying…dude", Ashley jokingly suggested. "Thanks Ash, that helps", Spinner quipped, sarcastically….but smiled anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Du….Hey Jim", Spinner called out, jogging down the hall to catch up with his best friend. Jimmy stopped and turned to face Spinner. "I've got it", he said excitedly. "You've got what?", Jimmy asked cautiously. "I know what career I want to go into.…retail", he announced proudly. "Spin, did you switch bodies with Paige?", he asked, confused. "Funny, no.…but Paige, that's a great idea", Spinner gasped, forming his next plan.

Jimmy had a look of mock fright on his face as Spinner continued to explain. "A group of us were talking in study hall, and this girl Jenny said her aptitude test came back with a career in sales or fashion design. She said there was a new store opening up at the mall that is going to sell clothing from independent designers".

"And how does this affect you?", Jimmy asked, trying to patiently wait for Spinner to get to the point. "I'm gonna sell t-shirts", he stated. Jimmy shook his head, exhaustedly. "I mean, were gonna sell t-shirts, with your artwork on them", Spinner clarified with a smile. Jimmy opened his mouth to say something, just as Ashley walked up to them. "So, what are we talking about boys?", she asked, brightly.

"Spinner had an idea", Jimmy sighed. "Ooh, dangerous", Ashley joked. Jimmy chuckled and Spinner smirked at her. "Yeah, Jimmy and I are gonna go into business together…selling t-shirts", Spinner explained. Ashley looked at Jimmy, surprised. "Okay, first of all, I never agreed to that and second.…who's gonna want to buy t-shirt's with my drawings on them?", he questioned. "Dude c'mon, your art is amazing", Spinner stated the obvious, acknowledging the mural down the hall.

Jimmy blushed a little with embarrassment. "He right Jimmy", Ashley agreed. "When I went to get the two prints you drew for me, framed, the lady at the frame store complimented your work", she declared proudly, squeezing his shoulders. "Okay, but we have to do this right, no to-good-to-be-true short cuts", Jimmy ordered. Spinner nodded his head in agreement. Then they shook on it…and a small smile began to creep across Jimmy's face.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here's all the paperwork we need to start our own business", Jimmy stated, handing the stack over to Spinner. "How'd you get these so fast?", Spinner asked, astonished. "Spin, my dad's a lawyer and my mom's the head of an entire corporation…", Jimmy reminded him, sarcastically. Spinner nodded. "So what's next?", he asked uncertainly.

"Basics I guess", Jimmy answered logically. "Product, retailer, promotion…?", he offered. "So you need someone with business smarts and a sense of style", Ashley stated. "What about you?", Jimmy smiled, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. Ashley laid across his lap and looked up at him. "Why thank you for the compliment, but business is not my thing", she said apologetically. Jimmy began to tickle her lightly.

"That's where Paige can come in", Spinner said, as the light bulb went on in his head. "Paige?", Jimmy chuckled. "That's not a bad idea Spinner", Ashley agreed, sitting up from Jimmy's lap. "Paige is a business major and a total fashionista…she could give you some free pointers on how to start the business", she added. Jimmy chuckled. "We are talking about Paige Michalchuk…right?", he asked jokingly. Ashley swatted his arm and stood up to get the phone.

Ashley told Paige about the guys idea and she agreed, whole-heartedly, to help them. "This is so exciting", she squealed, her voice coming through loudly, from the speaker. "For my final grade, we have to combine what we've learned in all of our classes and set up our own mock business.…this will, totally give me an A". Jimmy laughed. "Glad we could help Paige".

"First on the list…money", Paige read from her to-do list. "I've got six-fifty in cash", Spinner stated, pulling out a wad of cash. "I've got a little over a thousand in my spending account…", Jimmy offered. "No man, equal partners", Spinner interrupted. Jimmy smiled and nodded. "Okay, so that's settled…thirteen hundred to start", Paige called out from the other end of the phone. "Next, product. Remember, quality before quantity.…crappy merchandise does not sell, trust me", she added knowingly.

"How about a name…catchy slogan?", Paige asked next. "What about our initials…BM, for Brooks and Mason?", Spinner stated, excitedly. Jimmy and Ashley started to chuckle. "Uh Hun, you might not want to label your merchandise with the initials...BM", Paige declared as sweetly as she could. "That's like, preschool potty talk".

Ashley looked over at Jimmy, he shrugged. "We could switch it around, MB…Mason and Brooks?", Jimmy offered. "No man you're the artist, your name should go first", Spinner stated firmly. "How does Jimmy-Spin sound?", he suggested. "No Hun", Paige vetoed loudly. "What if you just took your first initials.…maybe something like JG Design?", Ashley offered, looking from Jimmy to Spinner. They both smiled at one another.

"You're brilliant Ash", Jimmy said excitedly. He kissed her a few times on the lips. "If you keep coming up with these great ideas, we'll have to put you on the payroll", Jimmy joked, kissing her again. "I can think of another way you can repay me", Ashley whispered. Jimmy looked down at the table. "I didn't mean, like that Jimmy…I was thinking of dinner maybe a movie...say Saturday?", she corrected. He nodded, slightly.

"Ah, Jim? Ash? Are you two still with me?", Paige's voice boomed from the speaker. "Yeah Paige, we're still here", Jimmy called out, backing away from Ashley. "Just planning our celebratory dinner", Ashley replied to the phone. "I pick Francoli's pizza", Spinner chimmed in.

Ashley glanced over at Jimmy and gave him a pleading look. "Hey, you convinced me to do this", he answered, innocently holding up his hands. Ashley laid her head in her hands...thinking about how the ever present Spinner would be affecting her relationship with Jimmy.

--------------------------------------------

My note...sorry, not my strongest chapter, but I had to set up the storyline for a few of the future chapters. It will get better, I promise. Next chapter starts out with Ellie drama and ends with Jimmy drama...and I will continue this storyline.

To my two favorite people in the world...samitiny...favorite chapter-ahhh, thank you so much. I'm glad you liked my interpretation of what the anniversay of the shooting should be. And Raina-Bess, thanks so much for the great review...I am so glad you liked it. Thanks for letting me know how you both feel about each chapter...that's very important to me.

Disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine, and 'Built For The Future' belongs to The Fixx.


	13. Do They Know It's Christmas?

Just a note.…the first half of this chapter is about Ellie and her relationship with Jesse and is a completely made up storyline . The second contains a speculation concerning Jimmy getting mugged, this is not a confirmed storyline, but from the preview commercial, it looks like there may be some truth to it. This chapter takes place about a month after the last one, so all of the college students are on holiday break.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 13: DO THEY KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS?

Ellie wiped the tears from her eyes as she drove down the lonely highway. Marco and Dylan had left for home three days ago, but Ellie opted to stay at school and spend as much of the holiday with her boyfriend…but, that was before. Her intention was not to come home until the day before Christmas eve, spend it with her mother, then go back to school…and Jesse.

As she rounded the corner, she could see Jimmy's house twinkling in the dark of early evening. Ellie pulled up to the curb and sat there for a moment…the only light coming from the house was the glow of the white lights strung on the bushes and around the windows.

Ellie walked up and knocked on the front door, but that only confirmed her suspicions…nobody was home. She thought about trying Ashley's house but she couldn't make her feet move. Ellie slid to the ground and started sobbing.

Ellie was crying so hard, she didn't hear Jimmy's van pull into the driveway. She stood up and peered around the large bush to see Jimmy and Ashley laughing at the rear of the van. "How are we supposed to get this into the house?", Ashley asked, looking at the bound up Christmas tree, laying inside. "I never thought of that", Jimmy laughed, shaking his head. "We should've brought the guys from the lot, home with us".

Ashley started laughing too. "I'll call Spinner", Jimmy said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "No", Ashley replied quickly, grabbing the phone from Jimmy. "No Spinner…not tonight", she added, placing a kiss on his lips. Jimmy smiled and kissed her back.

Ellie felt awkward, interrupting her friends, but she knew she couldn't just stand on the porch all evening. "I can help", she offered shyly, heading down the ramp. "Ellie?", they both called out in unison when they saw her walking toward them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home 'til next week", Jimmy stated as they broke their hug. Ellie turned to Ashley and hugged her as well. "I decided to come home early...the holiday season just isn't the same without you guys", she replied, as cheerfully as she could.

Ashley noticed a slight crack in Ellie's voice, she wanted to push the subject, but stopped when Ellie smiled at her. Together they pulled the tree out and carried it into the house.

"Wow, this tree is beautiful", Ellie exclaimed as they raised the tree into the stand. "Do you know how hard it is to find a nice tree, a week before Christmas?", Jimmy asked, jokingly. "Yeah, we went to four lots before Jimmy found the perfect one", Ashley chuckled.

"El, help us decorate...I want to surprise my parents when they get home from work", Jimmy requested, pulling out a box of lights and ornaments. Ellie looked at Ashley, who nodded in agreement, handing Ellie a strand of lights.

"So, how's the business going?", Ellie asked brightly, trying to head off any questions her friends might ask her. "Great", Jimmy replied. "The first shipment is just about ready for the stores...right in time for the Christmas rush", he chuckled.

"That is so cool Jimmy", Ellie replied excitedly. "Just tell me when they hit the stores, I want to be first in line", she added, turning back to the tree. "Actually, you are", Jimmy stated, picking up a small gift bag and wheeling over to Ellie. "Merry Christmas", he greeted, handing her the bag.

Ellie smiled at him and sat on the couch. "I wanted to give everybody a unique Christmas present...", Jimmy started to say as Ellie pulled a black form fitting t-shirt out of the bag. "The Nash Cronicles", she chuckles at the title on the shrit, a design of an old time newspaper. "I absolutely love it", she squeales, jumping up and giving him a hug."My very own, Jimmy Brooks original".

"So how does it look?", Ellie asked, pulling the shirt over her head and modeling it. "Great El", Ashley complimented. "I'm getting my own too...but the grinch is making me wait until Christmas day", she added, jokingly...giving Jimmy a slight grin. "I told you, there's a surprise that goes along with yours", Jimmy reminded her, pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

Feeling out of place, Ellie silently went back to decorating the tree. Ashley and Jimmy broke away and looked over at Ellie. Jimmy cleared his throat. "How 'bout some music?", he offered. Ashley and Ellie both nodded.

Ashley walked over to Ellie. "Sorry", she apologized, for getting so caught up in the moment and forgetting they had a guest. "Don't apologize Ash", Ellie insisted, hanging up another ornament. "You guys are so cute together...like the perfect couple", she managed to choke out, before being reduced to tears.

"El, what is it?", Ashley asked concernedly, putting her arm around her best friend and walking her over to the couch. "He lied Ash", Ellie sobbed into Ashley's shoulder. "Who? Jesse?", Ashley questioned. Ellie nodded.

"He said they were seperated, that he hadn't seen her in months", Ellie tried to explain. "But she showed up to the office party tonight...the one he invited me to". Ashley looked at Ellie sympathetically, the over at Jimmy, who had just re-entered the room.

"But that doesn't mean they're back together El", Ashley tried to reassure Ellie. "They were never really apart...she's four months pregnant, Ash", Ellie cried as Ashley held her. "He lied about everything...the whole time we were dating...".

"Are you gonna be okay El?", Jimmy asked, rubbing her arm, his fingers unconciously running over the scars that covered it. "I'll be fine Jimmy", she reassured him by taking hold of his hand and squeezing it. "I'm so sorry Ellie", Ashley comforted."What'd you say to some hot chocolate?", she asked brightly. Ellie nodded and smiled, wiping away the rest of her tears.

------------------------------------------

"Well, I'm going to get our popcorn and drinks", Ashley said to Jimmy as they waited for the others to join them at the movie theater. She leant down to kiss him, her hand brushing across his chest as she walked away.

Jimmy uneasily glanced over at a table in the far corner. He stiffened as one of the two shady guys got up and walked over to the concession stand, where Ashley was headed. He watched protectively as she bought what she needed and walked back over to him.

"Spinner just got here and Ellie's on her way...Marco, Dylan and Paige will meet us later", Ashley told Jimmy and handed him a drink. "Are you alright...you look upset?", she asked when she saw the look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine...let's go", he stated, placing his arm around her waist.

"That movie was awful, Spinner", Ellie groaned as the group left the darkened theater. "Now I know why you decided to meet us after the movie", she added to Marco who was standing with Dylan and Paige in the lobby. "Yeah, Spin doesn't have the best reputation, when it comes to picking out movies", Marco laughed as he greeted her with a hug.

"Hey guys, we need to steal Ellie for a little bit...house shopping", Dylan stated, to the others apologetically. Ashley frowned. "Okay but don't forget, we have dinner reservations at six", she reminded them. "So ladies, should we go see how our merchandise is selling on it's first day in the store?", Spinner asked Ashley and Paige.

"Sorry Hun, but I'm taking Ash to do some last minute Christmas shopping", Paige stated, taking Ashley by the arm. "Paige?", Ashley questioned, then looked at Jimmy. "Go ahead, we'll catch up to you", he chuckled, waiving her on. "Just remind them to email the total number of sales for the day", Paige called out as she walked away.

Inside the store, Spinner was talking to the clerk while Jimmy checked on the merchandise. The clerk took Spinner back into the office to check on the numbers. Just then, the two guys from earlier walked into the store, one headed right for the cash register and the other kept watch.

"Hey, what are you doing", Jimmy yelled as he came around the display. "Take what you can get and go", the one from the register growled and headed for the door as a lookout. The second came up to the table, where Jimmy was sitting and cockily grabbed some of his t-shirts. Jimmy tried to pull them out of his hand, but he couldn't.

"Spinner, help", Jimmy called, just as he and the clerk re-entered the store. Jimmy was struggling with both guys now...Spinner ran towards Jimmy, and grabbed the second guy, pinning him against the wall. "I'll call security", the clerk called out and ran back into the office. Spinner held the guy tight to the wall until security came.

"Jimmy", Spinner called out, running to his friends side. "Dude, don't move, you might be hurt bad", he added, trying to push Jimmy back down. "Spin, I'm okay...just help me up", Jimmy insisted, nodding to his over-turned chair. Spinner nodded and waived over a security guard for help.

"Wer're gonna need to take your statements", the police officer told the boys, once they were settled, they both nodded. "Then we can go?", Jimmy asked, still holding a bloodied tissue to his nose. "Sure", the officer replied, patting him on the shoulder.

---------------------------------------------

"Home already?", Mrs. Brooks greeted, surprised to see the kids at the front door. Ashley smiled cautiously and walked in, followed by Spinner then Jimmy, "What the hell happened to you?", Mrs. Brooks asked, as she touched Jimmy's bruised cheek.

"It's nothing Mom...just a little fight", Jimmy stated, heading for the kitchen. "A fight...who would...?", Mr. Brooks asked agrily, getting up from the couch. "What Dad? Who would hit a kid in a wheelchair?", Jimmy interrupted, bitterly.

"No Jim...I mean...yes...", he stuttered, walking over to his son. Jimmy wheeled fast down the remainder of the hall, Ashley gave a small smile and followed. "There were some guys at the mall, they were trying to rob the store...they were taking our shirts...Jimmy tried to stop them...", Spinner explained, feeling guilty that Jimmy got hurt.

"Thanks Gavin", Mrs. Brooks said, giving Spinner a hug. Mr. Brooks glared disapprovingly at him. "Uh, I guess I'll go now", Spinner said uncomfortably, pointing at the door behind him. Mrs.Brooks nodded and walked him out.

"How's that?", Ashley asked as she placed a cold washcloth on Jimmy's face. Jimmy flinched at first, then nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there", Ashley apologized. "I'm not", Jimmy blurted. Ashley gave him a confused look.

"What if it was you instead of Spinner, Ashley?", Jimmy asked, seriously. "What if they wanted to hurt you?", he continued, becoming more and more upset. "What could I have done...I couldn't even defend myself...how could i have protected you".

Ashley smiled and took hold of his hands. "Jimmy, life's full of what ifs...we cant spend every day worrying about what might happen", she stated, snuggling up close. "We have to live for now...and right now, the only thing that matters is you and me".

------------------------------------------

My note...holy crap, that took me forever. This chapter has been loaded for days but I kept changing it, I tried to fit in the some of the dialogue from 'Cant Hardly Wait'...but it just didn't fit.

btw...those previews rocked my socks off...I have never been so excited for an episode to air...I cannot wait.

A little rant...I just have to say...applause, applause to Aubrey. I cant see anyone else portraying 'Jimmy' like he does. He gives the charater such emotion and depth...you cant help feeling for him(and not in a pitying way). I swear, those previews almost made me cry...he's just so wonderful. And there is so much chemistry between him and Melissa...they totally heat up the screen.

Reviewers...yipee(jumps up and down), four this chapter...you guys are awsome. Raina-Bess, I love having the other character involvement in the story...I'm glad you do too. Samitiny...thanks for the compliment...but if I had it my way...Jimmy and Ashley would take up most of the screen time(oh, and the episodes would be an hour long). Beth Pryor...thanks for the review...I'm glad you like it. Mrs. Graham...(gives big hug), thanks for taking the time to review, not one, but three chapters...and p.s., sorry to make you cry.

Disclaimer...same old, same old, Degrassi is not mine. 'Do They Know It's Christmas' belongs to everyone in Band-Aid.


	14. Endless Love

My little note….I wanted to find a way to fit some of the up-coming episode in a chapter, so I tweaked this one a bit. I know I already used similar dialogue and situations in chapter 10, but this time it will end a little differently(hint, hint, wink, wink). I really love some of Jimmy's lines in 'Cant Hardly Wait' and the pictures look awesome…..I cant hardly wait 'til tomorrow!

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 14: ENDLESS LOVE

"Okay guys, that's it for today…great job. Now your all ready for the dance tomorrow", Ashley stated, grabbing a towel from her bag and wrapping it around her neck. "Hey Ashley…don't forget, we have band practice at four-thirty.…", Spinner reminded her as he left the stage area. Ashley smiled and waived to Spinner as she continued her conversation with Toby. Spinner kissed Darcy goodbye as she left for SS practice.

"Dude, your girlfriend is a great dance teacher", Spinner complimented Jimmy as they passed in the hall. "She'd have to be…to agree to teach _you_ how to dance", Jimmy joked with a huge grin. "Real funny", Spinner smirked. "Your place…in an hour, right?". Jimmy nodded. "Practice over?", Spinner asked, heading for the door.

"Yeah, the girls are doin' so good, I let 'em off early today", Jimmy answered, referring to the undefeated junior girls basketball team he was coaching. "Is Ash still in there", he asked, nodding toward the auditorium. "Last I saw, she was", Spinner nodded as he exited the school.

Jimmy smiled as he wheeled down the hall, he was so proud of Ashley. At first, when Mrs. Hatzilakos asked her to teach couples, who wanted to learn, the proper technique on how to properly slow dance; she didn't want to, because she thought no one would sign up. But when the sign-up sheet came back an there were over twenty couples who wanted to take the class, she agreed.

He quietly opened the door, fully intent on surprising her, but what he saw when he pushed in, surprised him more…. Ashley was dancing in the arms of Sean Cameron. The music was loud enough that they didn't hear Jimmy come in. "Are you sure this is okay Ashley….what about Jimmy?", Sean asked as they swayed to the music. "Don't worry Sean, Jimmy's at basketball practice 'til four", she stated as Sean twirled her and clumsily dipped her back.

Ashley giggled when Sean pulled her back up and held her tight. Jimmy felt sick to his stomach as he watched the interaction, he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to quickly wheel out. "You've improved so much Sean….Emma's going to be so surprised at the dance", Ashley complimented. "Thanks to you", he replied. Ashley smiled, "Now, it's your turn to lead", she commanded, turning back to dance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley sat on the couch, nervously bouncing her leg up and down as she kept glancing at her watch. She heard the doorknob click and jumped up. "Where have you been?", she gasped, walking towards Jimmy. He avoided looking at her as he pulled his gloves off and slid out of his jacket. "Out", he snapped, heading down the hall. Ashley followed closely.

"I was worried", she bit back. "I got here…your van was parked in the garage, your cell phone is on the counter and you, were nowhere to be found. We had band practice at four-thirty, it's almost seven….Spinner had to go to work and Marco had a paper to finish.…"

"Like I said, I went out….needed to clear my head", Jimmy interrupted, finally stopping once he reached the kitchen. "In the freezing cold?", she asked sarcastically, watching the slush and snow drip from his wheels. Jimmy didn't respond, when Ashley sat across from him. "You're like ice", she stated, grabbing his hands. Jimmy hadn't even noticed his hands were so cold… and he flinched at her touch. "I'll make you something warm", Ashley offered, getting up from the table and walking over to the stove.

Jimmy snickered and wheeled into the den. Ashley followed him. "What's wrong with you?", she asked angrily. "Do you even have to ask that?", he asked back. Ashley gave him a confused look. "You come here.…pretend to be all worried and concerned…acting like nothing ever happened", Jimmy continued, his rant just adding to her confusion.

"You gonna have to be more specific, Jimmy", Ashley replied, shaking her head. "C'mon Ash, don't play dumb…I saw you with Sean today", Jimmy yelled. "Sean?", she questioned. "After school?". Jimmy nodded. "Okay?", she asked uncertainly. "We were dancing", she explained, innocently.

"Really? 'Cause it looked like a little more than that", he snapped. "What?", she gasped, as her chest tightened. "It was only a matter of time before you got tired of the gimp, eh Ash?", Jimmy yelled. "How could you even say something like that?", she asked, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes. "You two were alone, Ash...in each others arms", he stated pleadingly.

"Yeah, because he wanted to learn how to dance, so he could surprise Emma tomorrow", Ashley started to explain. "He wasn't comfortable taking a class so I agreed to tutor him afterward". Jimmy leaned back in his chair and listened to what Ashley was saying. "I-I…", he stuttered before Ashley interrupted him. "Forget it Jimmy….just forget it", she cried, grabbing her coat and purse and running from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley avoided Jimmy the next day, which wasn't that hard considering she was head of the dance committee and all the students in the dance committee were excused from their sixth, seventh and eighth period classes, to decorate the gym for the Valentine's day dance.

After school, she went back to Jimmy's house... sat on his couch and waited for him, once again. "Hey, you're here", he greeted as he came through the door. Ashley gave a half grin and held up the spare key he had given her. "Our band is still playing at the dance tonight…right?", she asked, shrugging her shoulders a bit. Jimmy nodded. "Spin and Marco already left with the equipment, to set up at school", she added quietly.

"Okay", Jimmy replied, heading for the elevator. "What's that?", Ashley inquired about the small white bag on Jimmy's lap. "Nothing", he mumbled back. "Jimmy?", she persisted. Jimmy took in a deep breath. "It's just a prescription Ash", he answered uncomfortably. "But you just picked your meds up last week", she stated. "Are you sick?", she asked concernedly, snatching up the white bag before Jimmy could.

Ashley sighed heavily. "If this is about yesterday, Jimmy….because...", she started to say, after reading the medication description. Jimmy looked down and rubbed his temple as Ashley continued. "...that was just some stupid misunderstanding…I don't want you to feel pressured…"

"How am I supposed to feel Ash?", he asked, his voice full of frustration. "I cant walk, I cant run, I cant dance with you….I cant even make love to you, without a stupid pill…and even that might not work", Jimmy added quietly. "Jimmy", Ashley called, kneeling down to his level and taking hold of his hands. "There are a lotta ways to make love", she said suggestively.

"I know, it's just.…I don't want to be a virgin for the rest of my life, Ash", Jimmy replied biting his lower lip. Ashley nodded knowingly. "And I want it to be with you", he revealed and she smiled slightly. "What happened yesterday just made me realize that I need to face this sooner or later….and if I wait too long, I could lose you".

"Jimmy, you will never, ever lose me", Ashley replied quickly, kissing his cheek. Jimmy smiled and nodded, Ashley smiled back. "Listen, about yesterday….", she said apologetically. "I'm sorry for going all drama queen on you". Jimmy laughed, "Yeah, you did kinda remind me of Paige."

Ashley frowned. "Well, you reminded me of a jealous Craig", she said jokingly. Jimmy gave her a look of mock hurt, but started to relax a bit. "Now, go upstairs and change", she ordered sweetly. "We don't wanna be late for the dance."

-----------------------------------------------

Ashley glanced over at Jimmy, who was starring at her as she sang...he had been doing that all night. There was something different about the way he was looking at her, Marco and Spinner noticed it too and smiled at one another. Embarrassed, she blushed and smiled, Jimmy did the same.

Ashley walked up to Jimmy at the refreshment table after their last set, the DJ had taken over the music for the night. "How 'bout a dance?", she asked. "Dance?", Jimmy asked sarcastically, looking down at his chair.

"Yes, a dance, with your girlfriend", Ashley replied confidently. "You manuver that thing pretty well", she added, leading him to the dance floor. Jimmy looked up at her nervously. "Ash?", he whispered as she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So, you may not be able to walk or run, but there are still a lot of things you _can _do", she whispered into his ear, before kissing him on the lips.

Ashley came back to Jimmy's house after the dance, helping the guys set the band equipment back up in the den. "Finally alone", Jimmy chuckled as he closed the door behind Spinner and Marco. "You don't have to go now, do you?", he asked with a slight pout, when he saw she still had her coat on.

"I guess I could stay a little longer", she replied suggestively, slipping out of her long dress coat. "My parents are out of town this weekend...that wedding in Vancouver", he reminded, pulling Ashley onto his lap and kissing her. "Well, in that case, I can stay a lot longer", she whispered playfully, nodding to the stairs...figuring Jimmy would be more comfortable in his own bed. He nodded back.

They kissed the whole ride up, only breaking away when they reached his bedroom. "I-I need to get ready", Jimmy stuttered shyly as Ashley rose from his lap. "Okay", she answered, nodding slightly and smiling, sencing his nervousness.

Jimmy, self-consciously, came out of the bathroom, dressed in only a pair of boxer shorts, to find Ashley sitting on his bed, clad in a lacey slip. "Wow, I thought that dress looked beautiful on you...but this...", he stated, letting out a nervous breath.

Ashley climbed under the covers, scooting over to make room for Jimmy. She laid her head on the pillow next to his. "The directions said it should only take about a hour and I took it...", Jimmy explain quietly but stopped when Ashley held up her hand. "Shh...one step at a time", she whispered, kissing his lips.

For this being his first time, Ashley was amazed at how perfectly he knew every inch of her body. He was gentle, yet assertive...Ashley became lost in the moment, nestling close to him. She looked into Jimmy's eyes. "Are you ready?", he whispered. "Yeah", Ashley nodded and smiled, "...and so are you".

Jimmy blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Ashley turned his face toward hers and rubbed his cheek. "I love you Jimmy", she whispered onto his lips as she placed her leg over his hips.(enter your own scene here)

Ashley cuddled close to Jimmy, her long hair casscading over his bare chest. "So that was...", Jimmy started, trying to think of the right words. "Wonderful", Ashley finished for him. "Really?", he asked cautiously. Ashley propped up on her elbows and chuckled. "Okay, it was a little awkward, especially in the beginning...but we'll figure it out", she reassured him, with a soft kiss.

"I just wish I would've waited...for you", she added, becoming serious. Jimmy lovingly brushed her hair back with his hand. "My first time was in a strage hotel room...with Craig, who was in a manic state at the time...the day before my Dad's wedding. Not exactly the perfect scene from some romace novel", Ashley continued, letting out a nervous laugh. "And this was?", Jimmy smirked. Ashley nodded and bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, this was", she answered, laying her head back on his chest. "Happy Valentine's day, Jimmy".

---------------------------------------------------------

Another note...Yeah, they finally go all the way(well at least in my story they do...we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what happens in the show). I'm not at all sure if a prescription would take care of Jimmy's 'problem', so for the sake of the story...let's say it does.

Samitiny...my only reviewer for chapter 13...thank you so much for sticking by my story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

Disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine and neither is 'Endless Love', that belongs to Diana Ross and Lionel Richie.


	15. Joyride

My note.…that episode (Can't Hardly Wait), totally rocked…but more on that later. This chapter is based on some spoilers, it will show the beginning of 'bad' Darcy and the 'real' reason Craig eventually comes back to Toronto. I'm not sure if Banting is a real university in Canada (couldn't find any information), so I'm making this stuff up.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 15: JOYRIDE

"C'mon Spin, put a little heart into it", Marco joked as the band practiced their new song. "Sorry, but seeing your girlfriends half naked pictures plastered all over the internet, kinda breaks your concentration", he snipped, tossing his drumsticks across the room. "Sorry man", Marco apologized and walked over to pick up the drumsticks and placed them on the coffee table.

Ashley came over and put a comforting arm around Spinners shoulder. "This blog thing is probably just a phase she going through Spin…it'll all blow over soon and then everything will be back to normal", she reassured him with a squeeze. "You know what we need?", Marco asked excitedly. "We need to figure out what were going to do next week, when you guys are on spring break".

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Del Rossi?", Ellie asked from her place on the couch as she paged through Jimmy's latest sketchbook. "Well", he gasped, putting his guitar down and sitting down next to Ellie. Spinner came over and sat on the coffee table and Ashley, on Jimmy's lap. "Dylan wants to see Paige, but she doesn't get off until Monday evening. If we leave right when you guys get out of school on Friday, we could be in Calgary by then".

"You mean, like a road trip?", Jimmy asked uneasily. Marco nodded. "So we'd be leaving one school for another?", Ellie added, confused. "Not entirely, you see, Banting is only about six hundred miles from Vancouver, we could pick up Paige and.…", Marco started to explain. "Vancouver?", Ashley interrupted. Marco looked at their confused faces. "Didn't anyone get the e-mail Craig sent?", he asked. Ashley, Ellie and Spinner shook their heads.

"I did", Jimmy spoke up. "He starts his concert tour, on Thursday, to promote his cd release", he explained. "And we could be there for his first show", Marco added. "But how Marco, Vancouver is almost three thousand miles away?", Ellie questioned. "Easy, we have seven.…um, six drivers", he stated, correcting himself when he glanced at Jimmy. "Each on can take a shift…we can do this".

"We'd have to take your mom's van", Ashley said to Jimmy as she got up from his lap and stood behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Do you think she'd let us?". Jimmy looked up at her. "Maybe", he answered hesitantly. "But I don't think I can make it…", he added just as the doorbell rang. "Pizza here…", he said, letting out a relieved sigh.

Ashley followed Jimmy to the door and took the boxes from the delivery man as Jimmy paid. "This sounds like fun, doesn't it?", she stated, handing him the two small boxes and following him into the kitchen. "No, not really…I had this offer once before, remember?", he asked, referring to the road trip Hazel planned right before they broke up. "I cant go, Ash".

"Why not Jimmy? You're so much stronger now…and plus, I'll be there", Ashley reassured him as she took some pop cans out of the refrigerator. "Yeah, but Ash, I haven't traveled since before the shooting.…things are different now", he pointed out. "I cant just up and leave, I have to plan everything out….make sure the hotel rooms are accessible and the bathrooms….what about physio, I cant just miss a week.…".

"These are all things I know, Jimmy", she stated, turning back to the side of the fridge and looking over his daily schedule. "I can help you transfer if you need me to, you've already taught me how to help with your cath, and I know how to do all of your daily exercises", she replied, assuredly. "You forgot one", he whispered. Ashley looked over the list until her eyes settled on 'morning bowel care'. "I cant expect you to help with that", Jimmy insisted. Ashley gave him a small smile. "It's a part of your life, and so am I….we'll deal", she shrugged.

Jimmy stared at Ashley for a moment, he was beginning to see her in a different light. She always wanted to be included when it came to his care and never got upset or grossed-out by what she learned. She was more than just his girlfriend…more than just his best friend.…she was his everything.

Jimmy smiled and held out his hand. "Do you _want_ to go?", she prodded, sitting back down on his lap and rubbing his cheek. "Yeah", he sighed into her touch. "As long as you're there".

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God….if the ground wasn't so filthy, I would so get on my knees and kiss it", Paige stated when they finally reached. "Paige we drove over two thousand miles to pick you up, this was a measly six hundred miles.…how did you ever survive that two month road trip with Hazel?", Ellie asked, annoyed. Marco and Dylan both laughed. "We stopped like every two hours", Marco answered. "And shopped a lot", Dylan chuckled.

"So this is where he said to meet?", Ashley asked, looking at the outside of the old run-down diner. "Yeah, he said he only has about an hour before rehearsal and this was the closest place", Marco stated checking for any sign of Craig. Ashley looked over at a nervous Ellie. "Are you okay El?", she asked cautiously. "Of course Ash, I already told you…I'm over Craig and I've totally sworn off all men, already involved in a relationship", she chuckled.

"Every member ever in Downtown Sasquatch and the Michalchuks…welcome to Vancouver", Craig called out, running from across the street. They all turned to face him. He shook the guys' hands and hugged the girls, holding Ashley a little bit longer than she was comfortable with. "C'mon, I've only got a hour for lunch", he stated, leading them into the restaurant.

Jimmy sat at the end of the table as the rest filed into the u-shaped booth. Craig returned from the bathroom and sat down next to Ashley, separating her from Jimmy, instead of sitting in the vacant spot next to Spinner…and began talking about the concert. After lunch Craig took his friends to the arena for a tour, photo shoot and private jam session. They watched him solo practice for about a hour before they returned to the hotel to get ready.

"Okay Vancouver, I have some special guests here tonight", Craig said into the microphone after his first set of songs. "My old band mates and friends came here to cheer me on tonight…so I'd like you to give them a huge welcome", he added, pointing to the front row. "And now after saying that.…I'd like to ask one of those friends to come up and sing a duet with me".

Ashley sunk down into her seat and starting shaking her head lightly. "C'mon Ash", he coaxed. "No", she mouthed, looking up at him. "Go", Paige encouraged. "Paige", she warned through clenched teeth. Craig had the crowd chanting "Ashley", "Ashley"…..

Ashley looked over at Jimmy, and he smiled at her. "Go up there, Babygirl….sing for me", he said, giving her a huge smile. She smiled a little and reluctantly stepped up onto the stage. "Ladies and gentleman…Miss Ashley Kerwin", Craig announced, then whispered something into Ashley's ear. She immediately stiffened as the music to 'Everything's Dust', started to play, but sang it perfectly.

After the song Ashley stood on the stage feeling uncomfortable, nervous…out of place. She had always dreamed of being a famous singer, but being up on that stage changed everything. The life she thought she once wanted, was not at all what it seemed to be, was not at all what she really wanted…and she wasn't comfortable again, until she was sitting next to Jimmy, with her hand held tightly in his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there.…yes this is a short one, but it is meant to only set up a few storylines. And you probably guessed it by now, Craig still has feelings for Ashley...or is it something else? Hmmm? You'll find out in an up-coming chapter.

I totally had to use the one of my favorite phrases from 'Can't Hardly Wait'...when Jimmy called Ashley, 'Babygirl', I just about lost it...that was soooooooo adorable. I could go on for days about how much I loved that episode...so let me sum it up...that was my absolute favorite episode of all time! (Some parts were a little over-kill, but it worked).

I took the medical 'stuff' from a book I read in junior high, about a boy who was similarly injured in a car accident. I don't know that much on the subject, so I couldn't get too techincal...but I wanted to show how simple things, we take for granted, are major issuses for Jimmy.

Reviewers...Samitiny, thanks for the review, I always look forward to hearing what you think about the chapters. Unmei06...Wow! Thank you so much for the amazing compliments. I hope to hear from you again and I look forward to reading your next story. Raina-Bess...why thank you, that was such a nice compliment. I hope I handled the touchy subjects in this chapter, as sensitively as last chapter.

Disclaimer...Degrassi is Linda Schuyler's and the song 'Joyride' belongs to Roxette.


	16. Love On The Rocks

A note from me.…I was having trouble writing the Darcy/Spinner part of this chapter, so that's why it's taken me so long to update, Sorry. I love that adorably 'slow' quality, Spinner has at times, not always getting the big picture right away. I also loved the interaction between him and Jimmy in CHW, so I came up with this.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 16: LOVE ON THE ROCKS

"Aw guys, how could you eat this crap?", Spinner mumbled, spitting out the half chewed food into his napkin and reaching for the closest can of pop, which happened to be Jimmy's. "Did you forget to cook it? It was like raw, Dude", he gasped, swallowing hard and grabbing another can. "What'd you think sushi was, Spin?", Jimmy chuckled. Spinner shrugged. "Well, definitely not that", he answered disgustedly, holding his tongue out like it were on fire.

Ashley laughed at the faces he was making. "You'll live Spin", she added grabbing her ringing cell phone off the coffee table. "It's my dad", she whispered to Jimmy as she checked the caller id. "Hey Dad, hold on a sec.", she said into the receiver, then placing her hand over it. "I think there some gum in my purse Spinner", Ashley smirked, nodding to the bag on the floor next to him. She then looked at Jimmy and pointed to her phone, before walking into the kitchen to take the call.

Spinner rummaged through the bag, desperate to find anything that would get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. His hand finally found a small drug store bag, and he dumped out the contents onto the coffee table. Spinner hesitantly picked up the gum, along with the pack of birth control pills that were laying on top. Spinner looked at Jimmy and grinned.

"Dude, you two…", Spinner pointed from the kitchen to Jimmy "…and you don't even tell your best friend?", he asked shocked. "Some of us don't like to broadcast, like you and Darcy do", Jimmy smirked. "Yeah but two months Dude and not even a hint?", Spinner asked after he opened the lid on the pills and looked at the dates. Jimmy looked down at his hands. "It hasn't really been that easy for us Spin", he admitted, eyeing the other prescription that was lying on the table.

Spinner picked up the bottle and read the label. "This is what the old dudes take when they cant get it…", he stopped and looked at Jimmy. "Is that the problem?…I mean, because Dude, Ashley is so hot…". Jimmy shook his head. "Did you sleep through _every _science class we ever had?", Jimmy asked annoyed. Spinner shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"It has nothing to do with physical attraction, because I've never been more attracted to anyone in my life", Jimmy stated, becoming frustrated. Spinner starred blankly at him. "Okay, let me try to explain this…", Jimmy said, letting out a heavy breath. "Your brain gives your body signals through the nervous system, right?", he continued. Spinner nodded. "So when there's a break in the connection… ie a bullet through the spine….those signals cant get to where you need them to go, when you want them to.?", Jimmy asked. "Just like right now, my brain is telling me to kick you…and nothing's happening.…got it?", he asked sarcastically.

Spinner nodded then shook his head. Jimmy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dude, nothing works right anymore…these help…a little", he explained. "So you can, I mean, you have?", Spinner questioned. "Yeah, um...two times…", Jimmy answered quietly. "…out of like twenty", he mumbled. "I'm sorry man", Spinner said, a hint of guilt apparent in his voice. "Yeah, me too", Jimmy replied, grabbing the bottle from Spinner and shoving it into his pocket.

"So man, how is Ashley with all of this?", Spinner asked cautiously. Jimmy chuckled a bit. "Ashley's been great…she's so patient and understanding. I'm the one having a hard time…no pun intended", he frowned. Spinner grinned a little at the joke as the tension in the room, eased up. "It's so frustrating man, because let me tell you, every time I look at Ash, I fall more in love with her….I just wish I could show her that...without any help", Jimmy stated, sadly.

"Yeah well, I have the opposite problem, Dude", Spinner revealed. "Every time I look at Darce, I think of all the other guys looking at her pictures on the net. It just turns me off man.…I can hardly touch her", he sighed heavily and looked at Jimmy. "Maybe I could have a couple of your pills, to get me over this funk I'm in", Spinner chuckled. "No way Spin, the last time we swapped pills, it ended in disaster", Jimmy smirked. "Sex isn't gonna solve your problems Spinner. You and Darcy need to talk things out", Jimmy offered. Spinner nodded, finally realizing what he had to do.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Darce, whatcha doin'?", Spinner asked as he walked into her backyard. "Just getting ready for my photo shoot", she answered excitedly, removing her robe to reveal a tiny red bikini. Spinner swallowed hard, wanting so bad to cover her up. "Do you like it?", she asked seductively, kissing his neck. Spinner nodded uncomfortably.

"Don't you think it's a little…skimpy, though?", he asked. Darcy rolled her eyes. "And it is a little chilly out here", Spinner added, referring to the crisp April air. "Spin, it's nearly seventy out…and I cant exactly pose in a bikini, inside the house", she stated. "Besides, Peter said.…"

"Peter, eh?", Spinner interrupted her. "Aw Sugar, don't tell me you're jealous", Darcy drawled, placing her hand on his cheek. "Peter's just my photographer…nothing more. You're my man", she assured him, kissing him on the lips. Spinner backed away. "I don't understand why you're still doing this Darce. You already raised enough money for new uniforms…so why are you still posing?", he yelled.

"Geeze Spin, you've become such a prude...you never have this problem when I pose for you", she replied, running her hands up his back. "That's us Darcy...that's private. Do you really like strange guys looking at your pictures and leaving you creepy messages on your website?", Spinner asked, disgustedly. "You're just jealous Spinner", she snapped back. "There's nothing wrong with internet modeling".

"Darce, it's not modeling, it's pornography", he yelled, getting the attention of the neighbors. "You're selling your pictures on the internet for money". Darcy sighed and bit her lip. "How could you say that, I would never.…", she started to say, but changed the subject. "I'm not posing nude or having sex", she whispered, so no one else would hear. "It's a modeling job.…I had no problem when you and Jimmy went into business together. I don't understand why you.…".

"That's totally different Darcy….we sell t-shirts.…you're selling you body", Spinner stated angrily. "You're wrong Spinner", she groaned just as Peter walked in. Spinner glared at Peter who smirked back. "If you do this Darcy, we're through…it's either me or the blog", Spinner stated forcefully. Darcy looked over at Peter, he shrugged. She took in a deep breath. "If you'll excuse me, Gavin.…I have a photo shoot", Darcy said, her voice breaking a bit. Spinner nodded, brushing Peter's shoulder as he rushed out of the backyard.

-------------------------------------

Another note...Okay, so that's the end of Spinner and Darcy. I'm not sure how it will go tonight in 'Eye's Without a Face pt.1', but this is my version...although in my story, it takes place later in the school year. This is also the setup for another storyline coming up.

To my reviewers...I have two new reviewers, welcome. To Tweek's Panda, I'm so glad you like the story, thanks for making it one of your favorites. Samitiny...thanks so much for the great review...the Craig storyline is coming up. Ktgymchick...I agree, Jim and Ash have been through a lot. It wont be totally smooth sailing from here, but I promise, not too much drama. And Raina-Bess...yes, Craig does complicates everything...but that's just his way.

Disclaimer...as usual, Degrassi is not mine. And, 'Love On The Rocks' belongs to Neil Diamond.


	17. Straight From The Heart pt1

My note, contains **(spoilers)…..**and now, the return of Craig….in the spoilers, it says he comes home for a music festival, so that's what I will write. But it also says that he and Manny break up, not sure if I'm going to go that far. And Manny throws a party, where something happens(?), there is a rumor that a character dies this season….I really don't think I can kill anyone off…slap some of them silly, but not kill them.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 17: STRAIGHT FROM THE HEART PT.1

Ashley rolled over in bed, pulling her pillow over her head to drown out the noise. "Toby, turn the radio down", she grumbled, after the pillow didn't seem to work. When the music continued, she decided to get out of her nice cozy bed and turn it off herself. "Toby, I swear…you're gonna pay for this", Ashley warned as she knocked on her brother's bedroom door and carefully opened it.

To Ashley's surprise, Toby was still sound asleep…so asleep, he didn't even stir when she opened the door. She quietly backed out of Toby's room. The shower was running and she knew it was her mother, because Jeff always left for work early on Fridays. Ashley followed the sound, downstairs….it sounded like it was coming from outside. She peeked through the side windows, but couldn't really see much.

She tentatively opened the door, and walked onto the porch. As soon as she did, a figure turned around and Ashley's jaw dropped. "Craig?", she gasped as he stood up from the step he was sitting on and smiled. "Surprise", he yelled, putting his guitar down and holding his arms up. "Shh", Ashley hushed him, running down the front stairs. "What are you doing here?", she asked, confused. Craig chuckled. "I'm here for the music festival", he answered, nonchalantly.

"Right, but why are you here...singing on my front steps at seven o'clock on a Friday morning?", she questioned, uncomfortably. "You're my first stop.…Leo dropped me off, then headed over to the university", he winked. "I wanted to make sure you were coming tomorrow night", he added with a hopeful smile. Ashley nodded. "Yeah, Jimmy and I are driving up there, tomorrow morning", she answered quickly.

"So you and Jimmy…pretty serious, eh?", he asked uneasily, looking over at the custom ramp to his right. "Yeah", Ashley answered sarcastically. Deciding her private life was none of Craig's business, she quickly changed the subject. "Isn't it beautiful?", she asked, patting the wooden railing. "Jeff and Toby built it from scratch, last summer when I was in London visiting my Dad".

Craig nodded slowly. "It looks pretty permanent", he blurted, looking from the stained wood, to Ashley's face. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Jimmy's condition is _pretty _permanent", Ashley spat angrily…not sure if the permanent he was talking about, was the ramp or her and Jimmy's relationship.

Craig nervously cleared his throat. "I have to get ready", Ashley snapped, motioning to her house. "Yeah, and I need to get to Joey's before Ang leaves for school", Craig chuckled. "Remember, tomorrow night, university square?", he added, not moving from his spot. "Got it", Ashley said, giving a half smile and opening the door. She looked back to see Craig still smiling at her….and quickly ran inside.

----------------------------------------------------

Ashley was quiet during homeroom…listening to Manny rant about how Craig blew up at her when she told him Spike and Snake wouldn't let her go to the festival, because they would be out of town. "Manny, I know we're going to hear about this tonight at home, so can it please wait 'til then", Mr. Simpson scolded, folding his arms then walking over to his desk to take attendance. Manny frowned and nodded angrily.

"What are you complaining about Manny? No adult supervision...so have a party", Derek suggested quietly. "For what Derek, to celebrate the fact that my boyfriends being an ass?", she whispered. Ashley and Jimmy chuckled under their breaths, from the next table. "Well yeah", Toby joked. "But seriously, Liberty's birthday is next Tuesday…and ever since JT started dating Mia, Lib's been depressed", he pointed out. Manny smiled. "Then it's settled….a party for Liberty, tomorrow night", she declared.

"Emma?", Sean called, nudging her shoulder. Once Emma recovered from her shock, she was able to speak. "Manny, are you crazy…did you forget you live at _my _house?", she whispered. "We cant have a party". Sean shook his head. "Besides, Em and I planned on having some alone time this weekend", he announced. "Well you really wont be alone anyway, since I'm not going to the festival", Manny snapped back. "So it's either hang out with poor, pitiful me all weekend, or we have a party", she offered.

Emma looked pleadingly at Sean, who gritted his teeth and looked away. "Fine Manny…a small party", Emma whispered. "But there will be conditions…". Mr. Simpson looked up. "Emma, is there something you'd like to share with the class?", he asked, getting annoyed with all the talking. "No", Emma replied, shaking her head. "Then I suggest you get going to first period", he stated just as the bell rang.

"So Toby you can bring Derek and Danny, but no JT", Manny explained as they walked slowly down the hall. "And you can ask your sister and Jimmy if they'd like to come", she added, nodding to the couple in front of them. "Thanks Manny, but they're going to the music festival", Toby revealed cautiously. "You're going to the festival?", Manny called out, aimed mostly at Ashley.

Jimmy and Ashley both turned around. "Ah, yeah.…Craig invited us", Jimmy stated with a shrug. "Well then maybe I can go with you", Manny suggested, raising her eyebrow. "Sorry Manny, I would…but I don't wanna get on Simpson's bad side. If he finds out we snuck you up there, while they were out of town.…", Jimmy started to say, but Manny interrupted. "That's fine Jimmy, I understand", she said spitefully, looking over at Ashley. "C'mon Toby…we have a party to plan", she ordered, pulling him by his shirt.

------------------------------------------------

"Yay, you guys are finally here", Ellie cheered as Jimmy's van pulled up. "We were waiting for Ash", Spinner smirked, jokingly. "Ashley said she didn't want to come, but I convinced her", Jimmy stated with a great big smile. Ashley smiled back at Jimmy as she took his hand and walked down the vans ramp.

"Is everything alright Ash?", Ellie asked as they walked behind the guys. Ashley nodded and waited for the guys to go around to the side entrance. "It's just, Craig came to my house yesterday morning...he was acting...strange", she said concernedly. "Yeah, he came here last night...crashed on our couch", Ellie explained. "He did seem a little...off", she agreed. "But it was probably because he had a huge fight with Manny".

"Ellie", Ashley scolded, disapprovingly. "I know, but he was so broken up...I couldn't help but feel sorry for him", Ellie sighed. "You're just starting to get over that disaster with Jesse...don't do anything you might regret", Ashley pointed out, knowing how persuasive Craig could be. "You're right, Ash...but old feelings die hard", she groaned, flopping down onto the couch. Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I guess they do", she mumbled under her breath.

-------------------------------------------

After the festival, the gang went back to Marco, Dylan and Ellie's house, for a little catch up session. "Marco, I'm gonna go make some tea", Ashley stated trying to shake off the chill she was feeling. "Does any one else want some?", she asked the group. Ellie, Jimmy and Dylan raised their hands. "I'll help you", Craig said, anxiously jumping up from the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you alone", Craig stated hurridly, pacing around the kitchen. "Ah, Leo was really inpressed by that duet we sang back in Vancouver...he wants to sign you...we'd go on tour together", he rambled incoherently. "What? Craig, I cant...I still have six weeks of school, before graduation," she stated, shaking her head. "And besides..."

"That's fine, we can pick the tour up after graduation", he insisted. Ashley stood straighter and sighed heavily. "Craig, you're not listening...we want to graduate college, with our original class, in three years; so we're taking summer courses and night classes...I don't have time to..."

"School will always be there Ash...this is a once in a lifetime chance...", he pleaded. "...to fulfill your dream". Ashley smiled and shook her head. "But that's not my dream anymore, Craig", she explained. "Sure, I'm still going to major in music and dance, maybe teach or something...", she shrugged."...but music is not my life, I have different priorities...I have Jimmy now, and..."

"So, you'd give all of it, up for him?", Craig interrupted angrily. "What?", Ashley gasped. "I'm not giving anything up for Jimmy", she stated firmly. "Yes you are Ash, don't you see?", he question, loudly. "You have the opportunity to be a star...to have this amazing future...to sing, with me".

Ashley swallowed hard. "No Craig, the only future I can see myself having, is with Jimmy", she admitted firmly."Ash?", Craig called out, rubbing her shoulders. "You just need some time to think...", he started to say, tightening his grasp. "Craig, please stop, you're scarring me", Ashley stated loudly, on the verge of tears, as he backed her up against the counter.

------------------------------------------

My little note to you...Sorry about the cliffie, but it was the best place to end the chapter(plus I like to leave my readers wanting more). Next chapter will be up soon, I promise.

Reviewers...Unmei06, thanks so much for the review. I too, liked the Darcy/Spinner pairing in the beginning, but it fizzled fast...she's just not right for him. And, yes, Craig is totally unpredictable...as you can see from this chapter.

Ktgymchick...I am so glad Jimmy and Spinner are friends again, too...and thank you for the great review(he, he, he...that rhymes).

Tweek's Panda...I couldn't agree more, Darcy has officially lost all of my respect. I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

Disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine(but you already knew that)...and 'Straight From The Heart' belongs to Bryan Adams.


	18. Straight From The Heart pt2

Just wanted to say...hope this story isn't becoming too predictable, there will be some twists and turns coming up…as well as the return of a past relationship (can you guess who that might be?). I hope no one will be disappointed, and I hope you're all still enjoying this story. And now on a brighter note(?), let's return to creepy Craig…

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 18: STRAIGHT FROM THE HEART PT.2

Ashley took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She heard Jimmy getting closer, and prayed that he was heading for the kitchen. "Hey Ash, where's the…", Jimmy stopped suddenly when he turned to see Ashley pinned up against the counter. "…everything okay in here?", he asked abruptly, looking from Craig to Ashley. Sensing they were in a moment, Jimmy slowly began to back away.

"Jim, I'm so glad you're here, maybe you can convince her", Craig rambled, still holding tightly to Ashley's arms. Jimmy stopped and locked eyes with Ashley, his rising anger immediately dissipated when he realized she was afraid of Craig. He turned his attention back to Craig and waited for him to continue. "Leo wants to sign her.…but she's confused…says she doesn't want to be a singer, anymore", Craig chuckled. "Isn't that crazy?".

"Wow, that's great, Ash", Jimmy said uncertainly, and looked over at Ashley, who was nervously biting her lip. She gave him an almost pleading look. "Craig man, why don't you let her go, and we can talk about this", Jimmy offered, pulling up to the table, never taking his eyes off of Ashley. Craig nodded as he looked at his hands and slowly released Ashley, he rubbed her shoulders hard and smiled at her.

Ashley walked over and sat down next to Jimmy, immediately taking his hand in hers. Craig sat next to her and stared at their intertwined hands. He took possession of Ashley's free hand and continued. "This is the most amazing opportunity of her life and she's throwing it away", he emphasized, pulling a stack of folded papers out of his jacket pocket. Ashley tried to respond, but she couldn't speak with the large lump that had formed in her throat.

Jimmy watched Craig, still unsure of his mental state. Jimmy had seen the beginning of Craig's breakdown, that time, when Craig visited him in the hospital…but Ashley and Joey had seen the worst.…Craig, mean and violent one minute and sweet and tender the next. Jimmy couldn't quiet figure out where exactly they were at this moment, but he knew he had to keep Craig calm.

"This is what you've always wanted Ash….I'm so happy for you", Jimmy stated as he read over the papers. "But Jimmy, I said I….", she started to say before Jimmy interrupted her. "Shh", he hushed her quietly, then looked over at Craig. Craig smiled brightly at the both of them, then took the papers and got up, "I need to call Leo now".

Just then Ellie came running in. "Ash, it's Emma Nelson…she sounds upset", Ellie stated, handing Ashley her cell phone. "Hello?", Ashley said tentatively. "Oh my God…no. How bad?….Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can", she choked out through the tears that had formed. Hearing the commotion, Marco, Dylan and Spinner walked into the kitchen.

Ashley snapped her phone shut and stood up. "There's been a fight.…Toby was hurt", she sniffled. "So was JT….and Manny", she added, looking over at Craig. "Manny?", he mumbled, snapping out of his thoughts when he heard her name. Ashley nodded slowly and looked at her friends. "We need to get to the hospital.…now".

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie came back with the group, to support Ashley and Craig. There was a group of kids in the waiting room when they got to the hospital. Emma ran up to Ashley as soon as she walked in. "What happened…is my brother alright?", Ashley asked as they hugged. Emma shrugged and shook her head, she couldn't speak through her sobs.

"There was a fight…", Sean spoke up. "…Em and I were in the basement, so we didn't see anything. I guess, JT found out about the party and showed up with Mia. Manny had set Liberty up with this guy who, turns out to be Mia's baby's father. Him and JT got into it, he pulled a knife…Toby and Manny tried to help JT…and they all got stabbed", Sean explained quietly.

"Stabbed?", Ashley asked, painfully. Emma nodded. "JT was stabbed in the stomach, he's in surgery now. I think Toby's gonna be alright…I didn't see where he was hurt, but he was conscious when the ambulance came.…", she trailed off, looking down at the floor. "What about Manny, Em?", Craig asked impatiently. Emma looked up and starting sobbing. "He cut her beautiful face", she stuttered, touching her right cheek.

Craig sunk down into the chairs and held his head in his hands. Ellie sat next to him and put a comforting hand on his back. Jimmy and Ashley waited for word on Toby's condition. "Did you call your mom and Jeff?", Jimmy asked, pulling Ashley closer. "I cant get a hold of them.…they went to see Jeff's brother and his family, I don't know their phone number and my mom's phone's not on", Ashley anguished.

"Isaacs family?", a nurse holding a clipboard, called out. "I'm his sister", Ashley stated weakly, as she stood up from her seat. The nurse smiled and put her arm around Ashley. "Your brother's doing just fine…he has two deep wounds on his shoulder, the doctor's in there right now stitching him up", she stated. "Will he have to stay here", Ashley asked. The nurse nodded. "We'll keep him a few hours for observation…. and then he can go home. I'll come back when the doctor's done, so you can see him", she added with a smile. Ashley turned to Jimmy and let out a sigh of relief.

"Is there any word on the girl they brought in…Manny Santos?", Craig asked the nurse anxiously. "I'm sorry sir I can only give that information out to the family and they're on the way", she stated and turned to walk away. "I'm her boyfriend damn it.…tell me", he ordered, pulling the clipboard from her hands. "Sir please, that's confidential…sir…", the nurse yelled as Craig persisted. Ellie and Spinner ran up to help, but Craig escaped them and started running down the hall, calling Manny's name.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You up for some visitors, man?", Jimmy asked as he opened the door to Toby's room. "Sure, c'mon in", he responded with a small smile. "What were you thinking…trying to be the hero? You could've been killed Toby", Ashley scolded, sitting next him on the bed. "I didn't know you cared, Sis", he joked backed. "Of course I care Toby", she stated quietly. Toby smiled and patted her hand.

"Are you okay Tobs?", Emma asked sincerely, as she peeked her head in. "I'm fine", he answered quickly. "How are the others?". Emma walked in slowly. "Um, JT's still in surgery…but Manny should be fine…physically, that is", she said, her voice trailing off at the last part. "Manny wants to see you, Ashley…she right down the hall, room 317", Emma added hesitantly. Ashley looked over Toby and then to Jimmy. "Go, I'll stay with Toby", Jimmy said with a nod.

Ashley thanked Jimmy with her smile then turned and kissed Toby's forehead. "I'll be right back", she whispered as she rose from the bed. He smiled and nodded slightly. Jimmy caught Ashley's hand as she passed, she stopped and kissed his lightly before following Emma to Manny's room.

"So do we need to get you a cape now, superhero?", Jimmy joked, when the room was finally empty. "I'm no hero man", Toby shrugged, but then winced when he moved his shoulder. The silence between him and Jimmy was uncomfortable. "I just couldn't let it happen again", he added. Jimmy looked questionably, over at Toby. "I couldn't stand around while another one of my friends died", he admitted, quietly.

Jimmy gave him a small smile and scooted closer, resting his hand on Toby's uninjured shoulder. "You're a good guy, Toby….I'm proud to know you", Jimmy stated, with a nod. Toby lowered his head in embarrassment. "Same here Jimmy", Toby said, holding his hand out for Jimmy to shake. Toby looked over at Jimmy, who seemed deep in thought. "I'm glad you and Ashley are back together.…you make her happy", Toby stated. "Yeah?", Jimmy replied, almost surprised. "This is the happiest I've ever seen her", Toby added, with a smile. But Jimmy wasn't so sure…..

--------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?", Ashley asked, plastering a smile on her face as she walked into Manny's room. Manny instinctively raised her hand to cover the gauze bandage on her face. "I'll be fine, they have a plastic surgeon coming tomorrow…I guess I lucked out.…the gash is near the jaw line…minimal scarring", she rambled uncomfortably. "I wanted to talk to you about Craig", she added, getting right to the point.

Ashley nodded hesitantly and sat in the chair next to the bed. "I know Craig had another manic episode...Joey came by, the doctor said he was taking some kind of stimulant, to keep him up, and it weakened the strength of regular meds", Manny repeated what she had just been told.

Ashley nodded, unsure of why Manny was telling her this. "I also know about Leo wanting to sign you...and that Craig still has feelings for you", she added, shifting in the bed. "Manny I'm not taking the offer and I...", Ashley started to say before she was interrupted.

"He's never gotten over you Ashley...sometimes I think he only got back with me, to fill the void you left", Manny said in a sadly, bitter way. Ashley looked away, almost ashamed. "I think I need to clear the air", she suggested as she stood up. "Thank you Ashley...he's on the fifth floor, room 503", Manny whispered. Ashley stopped walking and turned. "Feel better Manny", she said before leaving the room.

---------------------------------

Ashley was surprised to see Jimmy waiting for her outside of Manny's room. "Is Toby alright?", she asked concernedly. Jimmy nodded, "Your mom and Jeff, just got here". Ashley looked at him, confused. "Toby had his uncle's phone number, the nurse called", he explained.

Ashley looked down at the floor. "I need to go talk to Craig", she whispered. Jimmy nodded andslowly looked up at her. "You should take the offer Ash", he stated with a small smile. "Craig's right, it's the chance of a lifetime".

Ashley motioned Jimmy to follow her to a set of chairs. She hated looking down at him when they talked, she'd much rather have him close to her, so she could touch him, and look him straight in the eye. "It is the chance of a lifetime, but Jimmy I don't..."

"It's always been your dream, Ash", he interrupted her. "People change Jimmy...dreams change...", she started. "Because of me?", he asked, not giving her a chance to respond. "That's my biggest fear Ash...that I...that this...", he trailed off. Ashley softly ran her finger across his cheek. "We've already had this conversation, remember? You could never hold me back, Jimmy", she reminded him.

"I don't want to spend the best years of my life, away from the ones I love... traveling on some lonely tour bus. I want stability, a good job, a nice house...maybe a little family", she added, with a slight twinkle in her eye. Jimmy pushed off her knee and put his hands in the air. "I don't know if I can give you all that, Ash.", he replied, his voice full of frustration.

"But, it's worth a try, isn't it?", she asked, pulling him closer. Ashley tenderly cupped his face and kissed him before standing up. She smiled and walked over to the elevator. "He's still in love with you, Ash", Jimmy blurted. Ashley turned around and walked back over to him. "I know", she replied, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "The only difference is...I'm not in love with _him,_ Jimmy...I'm in love with _you_".

--------------------------------------------

An author's note...Don't worry, I didn't kill JT off...I wouldn't do that to poor Toby. Needed some nice Jimmy/Toby interaction. Toby's always respected Jimmy and now Jimmy respects him...I think it shows a lot of maturity and growth of both characters. And I know, deep down inside, Ashley and Toby really care for one another...like in HF2, when Ashley's talking to those two girls in the hall, Toby 'accidently' bumps into her as he passes her, she smacks him back and they both laugh...typical brother/sister relationship.

I tried to incorporate the message I think they were trying to give us in CHW, that Jimmy wants to be able to be everything Ashley needs...but he's not sure that he can. So just like in the episode, when he tries to break up with her because he thinks she will enventually want to leave him; I had him suggest she take the job, so she wouldn't feel obligated to stay with him. But, just like the episode, Ashley tells him that she loves him for who he is and wants to be with him, no matter what (Aww, so sweet).

Reviewers...Ktgymchick...very nice, pyschic abilities...or am I just totally predictable? Hope not...anyway, thanks for the great review and your confidence...it means so much to me.

Beth Pryor...yeah, I wasn't getting e-mail alerts either, hope that's all fixed. Thanks, so much, for the review and the encouragement!!!

Raina-Bess...I'm so happy you reviewed, and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Depressed Sweden-Lover...I'm so glad you like my story. I'd love an interview, just pm me with your questions.

Disclaimer...Degrassi is not mine. 'Straight From The Heart' and Bryan Adams are also not mine.


	19. Shopping For Girls

My note…there will be one spoiler in this chapter. The rumor is, Hazel is coming back for an episode or two, sometime in the middle of the season…although, I don't know what the reason for her return is. So, you will see her return in this chapter…even though this takes place at the end of the school year.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 19: SHOPPING FOR GIRLS

"Hey honey, what're up to?", Debbie Brooks said as she walked into her son's bedroom. She laid the files she was carrying, down, and sat on the edge of his bed. Jimmy looked up from his computer screen and gave his mother a half smile. "Nothin' really…I needed a break from studying for exams", he shrugged, nodding to the stack of opened books on the other side of his desk. "So I was just trying to find Ashley the perfect graduation gift".

Debbie looked at him inquisitively. "Romantic weekend getaways?", she chuckled, looking at the screen. Jimmy smiled and shook his head. "No, that's just some stupid pop-up…I don't even know why I was reading it", he laughed and clicked off the browser, revealing the a page of jewelry he was checking out. "Wow, those are beautiful", she complimented, regarding his selections.

Jimmy shrugged and shook his head. "Yeah, they are…but none of them seem right for Ash", he frowned. "I want to get her something really nice…something that shows her how much she means to me". Debbie scooted closer and put her hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Ashley's not like that Jimmy…you know that. She doesn't need _gifts_ to show her how much you care about her", Debbie assured him, putting a subtle emphasis on gifts.

"I know...I just want to be able to give her everything she deserves", Jimmy said, with a frustrated whisper. Debbie nodded, taking the insurance statements from Jimmy's doctors office, off the top of her stack of papers."I've been meaning to talk to you about this", Debbie said, handing the papers to Jimmy.

"Is everything alright, Honey?", she asked. Jimmy nodded as he glanced at the papers then looked down, embarrassed. "I know you're an adult now..but, I just worry about you so much...you'll always be my baby, ya know?", Debbie stated, scooting closer and taking hold of Jimmy's hand. He gave her a small smile.

"Jimmy, you put so much pressure on yourself...I guess, you get that from your dad", she chuckled a bit. "Extra art classes, extra physio sessions, the band, basketball, coaching the junior girls, assistant coach for the boys, starting a business with Gavin...and now exams...all this stress has to be effecting you...and Ashley", Debbie added, in her concerned mother voice.

"Mom, I'm fine, we're dealing with it...with everything", Jimmy interrupted quickly, becoming uncomfortable with the line of conversation. Debbie ran her other hand across Jimmy's cheek. "You've been through so much...I just want you to be happy", she added, her voice cracking a bit. "I am, Mom", he assured her. Debbie smiled. "Promise?", she whispered, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Jimmy grinned and nodded.

"Good...well I have some reports to read", Debbie sniffled, picking the files up off of the bed. She stood up and put her hand on Jimmy's shoulder as she leaned forward to look at the pictures on the computer screen. "I like that one", she said, pointing to a gold and platinum bracelet. "Yeah? Me too", he agreed, clicking on the picture to make it bigger. Jimmy studied the picture for a few seconds.

"Get some sleep sweetie, it's really late", Debbie said, kissing the top of Jimmy's head. She walked toward the door, then turned back to him. "And Jim, if that bracelet's not the right gift.…you can always book the romantic weekend getaway", she stated with a grin. "Mom?", Jimmy yelled, giving his mom a shocked look. Debbie laughed when Jimmy started to blush. "Night honey…I love you", she called from the doorway. "Love you too, Mom…'night", Jimmy chuckled as he shut down his computer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad it's almost summer…is missed hanging out with you, El", Ashley stated, taking a sip from her iced mocha, as they sat at the breakfast cafe. "The only friends I had at Degrassi this year, were my boyfriend, his best friend and my step-brother", she chuckled and rolled her eyes. Ellie smiled and took a bite of her muffin. "Your not kidding.…making friends in college was not as easy as I thought it would be…and having an affair with my older, married newspaper editor definitely didn't help", she replied, a bit embarrassed.

Ashley gave Ellie a small sympathetic smile. "Everyone makes mistakes El, you'll find the right guy someday", she encouraged. "Like you did?", Ellie laughed, nudging her friends elbow. Ashley blushed as she nodded a little and smiled brightly…it was obvious, to just about everyone, that she was totally head over heels for Jimmy. "C'mon…let's hit the mall", Ashley chuckled, getting up from her seat and bumping into Paige.

"It's about time you got here...we were just about to leave without you", Ashley playfully scolded, linking her arm with Paige's and turning her in the opposite direction. "I'm so sorry Hun, I woke up late. My brain is still trying to get re-adjusted to the time change", Paige groaned, as Ashley pulled her along. "Well never mind…we have some serious shopping to do", Ashley stated linking her other arm with Ellie's and walking outside.

"So what exactly are we here to buy?", Ellie asked as they window shopped at the mall. "Ellie hun, it doesn't really matter, shopping is theraputic", Paige chimed in. "It's exam time and Ash needs to de-stress". Ellie gave Paige a tentative nod and looked back over at Ashley. "Well, I need to get a new outfit for graduation...and I really want to get Jimmy a little gift", she stated, browsing the store.

"A gift for our dear James, eh?", Paige smirked, raising her eyebrow from across the rack. "How about this?", she asked, looking from Ashley to the strapless, printed dress she was holding up. "A dress Paige,...for Jimmy? ", Ashley chuckled sarcastically. "Not _for_ him...", Paige rolled her eyes. "A dress for Jimmy to admire _you_ in", she added with a wink. "I don't know guys...it's...", Ashley started to protest as she looked over the form-fitting dress. "Totally you", Ellie finished for her, pulling Ashley toward the fitting room.

------------------------------------

"Dude, what about Jennifer...you know, in Mr. Armstrong's class?", Spinner asked Jimmy as they sat at his kitchen table, going over their weekly business reports. "Huh?", Jimmy asked, not really paying attention to what Spinner was saying. "Jennifer...should I ask her out?", he repeated his previous question.

He stared at Jimmy, who was flipping through the papers. "Or maybe Miranda...from the store. I think she likes me", Spinner said questionably. "Then there's that girl that just started working nights at The Dot...". Spinner shook his head and nudged Jimmy. "Dude, I've got serious relationship issues", he groaned.

Jimmy sighed and looked up from his reading. "Maybe you should give it a rest for a while, Spin...the summer's almost here...we start college in the fall...I'm sure you'll meet someone then", he said optimistically. "I mean, what's the rush? You and Darcy just broke up a few weeks ago. Plus, there are more important things than finding a girlfriend right now...like final exams...graduation...", Jimmy emphasized with a shrug.

"Yeah I know. It's just, I don't do alone, very well", Spinner pointed out. "I hooked up with Manny right after Paige, then after the sho...", he stopped and cautiously glanced at Jimmy. "...I mean, after I got expelled, there was Michelle and...um...that blonde...", Spinner thought hard, trying to remember her name. "I get the point", Jimmy chuckled.

"Right", Spinner continued. "Then came Darcy, then Paige, then Darcy again ...", he sighed. "Don't worry Spin, the perfect girl is out there somewhere", Jimmy insisted as he looked over the invoices. "Like yours was?", Spinner smirked. Jimmy pictured Ashley and smiled. "Yeah, like mine was", he laughed and answered his ringing phone.

"That was Paige...she wants to meet at the Dot for lunch...she has another business surprise", Jimmy stated, shuffling his papers. "P-Paige is back in town?", Spinner stuttered. He got up and sprinted over to the mirror that hung on the family room wall.

He ran his fingers through his hair and frowned when he smelled his shirt. "Dude, can I borrow...". Jimmy laughed and handed him a fresh t-shirt from their inventory. "You're gonna pay for that", Jimmy joked. Spinner smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know", he smirked and tossed Jimmy his keys.

-------------------------------------

Ashley, Ellie and Paige were sitting at the Dot, at their usual table, when the boys came in. Jimmy gave Ellie and Paige each a hug, then pulled up next to Ashley and kissed her tenderly. Spinner gave everyone an awkward waive and sat down between Jimmy and Paige. "So where's the surprise Paige?", Jimmy asked, looking around the restaurant.

"She just pulled up", Paige answered excitedly, looking out the window. "Hazel?", the group questioned as Paige's surprise walked through the door. "Well, I guess I'll be going", Ellie said sarcastically. "No Ellie, don't go", Paige insisted, raising an eye at Hazel. Hazel sighed. "I'm sorry about how I acted last year...I shouldn't 've slapped you", she said quietly, looking down at the table.

Ellie nodded and accepted the apology, then sat back down in her seat. "Okay, let's get down to business", Paige announced, taking her seat. "I went to visit Hazel before coming home for the summer", she added and looked over at Hazel. "The manager at the boutique I work at, loved the design on the shirt she was wearing", Hazel continued, referring to the t-shirt Jimmy had made for Paige as a Chirstmas present.

Jimmy and Spinner looked at one another, then back at the girls. "His father owns an exclusive art gallery", Hazel added. "I immediately thought of you, so we showed them your work from pictures in the yearbook...and they want to meet with you", Paige stated excitedly, looking at Jimmy. His jaw dropped and he looked over at Ashley, who smiled confidently.

"But Hazel, you live in Montreal...I can't just move...", Jimmy started to protest. "You wouldn't have to move. They are willing to comission your work and have it shipped there", she explained. "And this wouldn't interfere with school or anything?", Jimmy asked cautiously. Hazel shook her head. "You'd just need to fly out to Montreal for a few days this summer, for the meeting", Hazel explained.

"You'll come with me, right?", Jimmy asked Ashley. "Of course", she answered and squeezed his hand excitedly. Spinner whispered something to Jimmy and he nodded. "Okay, I'll go out there and see what happens", Jimmy agreed. Everyone cheered, Jimmy shook Hazel's hand and Paige jumped up, hugging the first available person closest to her, which just happened to be Spinner. "This calls for some serious celebrating", Spinner called out as he and Paige awkwardly broke apart. "C'mon Ellie", Paige waived her hand. "Wait, I'm buying", Jimmy stated as he broke his kiss with Ashley and followed the other to the counter.

"This was so nice of you...Hazel. Thank you", Ashley stated, getting up from her seat. "Oh, I had very little to do with it...it was mostly Paige's idea. I just helped set it up", she revealed, helping Ashley clear off the table. "That little sneak, we were out all morning and she didn't say one word", Ashley chuckled. "She wanted to wait for me...so we could surprise him", Hazel explained.

"I'm glad we have such great friends that care about us so much", Ashley smiled, hoping this would help them mend the past. Hazel smiled back and nodded. "You two look really happy", she stated, placing some extra napkins on the table. "We are...very happy", Ashley smiled and nodded. Hazel looked down at the table. "Jimmy was right, you know", she admitted quietly, glancing in his direction, then back at Ashley. "I couldn't handle it...I couldn't love him anymore, being with my new boyfriend showed me this", she sighed heavily.

Ashley swallowed hard as Hazel continued. "I can be a shallow, heartless person Ashley, and I was jealous of you...not because I still loved Jimmy...but because you could". Ashley gave Hazel a almost pitying look. "He deserves someone who can love him unconditionally. He's lucky to have you Ashley", Hazel stated as the group was bringing the food to the table. "No Hazel, I'm the lucky one", Ashley corrected, looking right into Jimmy's eyes.

------------------------------------------

My note to you...I had some problems with this chapter, trouble with the plot and dialogue...I hope it's okay. But there were some storylines I absolutely wanted to show...the close relationship between Jimmy and his mom. The unconditional love between Jimmy and Ashley. And the possible rekindling of a Spaige romance.

Basically, I brought Hazel back to make amends with Ellie, Ashley and Jimmy. I also wanted her to finally admit that she was only with Jimmy out of pity, not love. And since she's Paige's best friend and I wanted things to be okay between her and Paige's other friends...so now she can go back to Montreal and her new boyfriend.

Reviewers...theyoungandthehopeless...thanks so much for the review, I'm glad you like my story. Raina-Bess...there will be a little more excitement to come and maybe a little more drama...not sure. Ktgymchick...I was hoping you'd telepathically(sp?)send me some help when I was revising this chapter(for the hundreth time)...so much for the thinking with one mind...anyway, thanks so much for the great review and encouragement.

Disclaimer...Degrassi does not belong to me...and, 'Shopping For Girls' belongs to David Bowie.


	20. Never Say Goodbye

My little note to you…Here is the graduation chapter (finally), it will feature the class of 2007(Emma, Manny, Toby, JT, Liberty, Peter) and the original 2006's that had to repeat (Jimmy, Ashley, Spinner, Sean…if you remember back to season 1, Sean had to repeat the seventh grade), so he should have been a 2006'er.

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 20: NEVER SAY GOODBYE

"Do you believe this is our last day here at Degrassi", Manny sniffled as the group sat down for the annual senior breakfast. "After tomorrow, we'll never be back here again", she cried, resting her head on Emma's shoulder. "Not me…I'll be back in September", Jimmy announced. "Yeah, me too", Spinner replied. "So will I", Sean stated. "What? You guys aren't graduating…again?", Manny gasped.

They all looked at one another and laughed. "Of course we're graduating, Manny", Sean answered sarcastically. "I'm taking night classes so I can help Mr. Ehl with his automotive classes.…it counts as a college credit, anyway", he explained. "I'm still gonna coach the junior girls and Spin'll be my assistant coach", Jimmy stated. "My mom's principal, so I'm sure I'll be back to visit", Peter added sarcastically.

"Mrs. H said I can come back to student teach next September….and in the mean time, I get to come to all the basketball games", Ashley chuckled, giving Jimmy a sweet kiss. "Danny's got one more year, so I know I'll be back", Liberty chimed in. "So will I...because Mia also has one more year", JT said quietly, looking away from Liberty. The group looked over at Toby. "I've already signed up for the recruitment committee at university….and Degrassi's on the top of my list", he explained. "I'm not taking any classes on Fridays, so I can meet Snake for lunch once a week...it'll be like I never left", Emma quipped.

"Everyone has a reason to come back, but me", Manny groaned. "Why don't you want to leave Manny?", Liberty asked with a small laugh. "I don't know", she sighed. "This place has been our entire lives for so long…I'm just gonna miss it all so much". Emma nodded and put her arm around her best friend, "We all will Manny".

"But it's all a part of growing up….moving on", Ashley added with a shrug. "Yeah, I know. It's just this school has some sort of gravitational pull on us...look at you three", she stated waiving at Spinner, Ashley and Sean. "Ashley you came all the way back from London, Sean left his parents just to come back here and Spinner came back after being expelled", Manny pointed out. "School wasn't the only reason I came back", Sean chuckled, looking at Emma. Ashley giggled and nodded, putting her arm around Jimmy's shoulders.

"Okay, so that's beside the point…I just don't want it to end", she choked out. "So you take your memories with you, Manny….", Ashley stated, running her fingers across Jimmy's back. "…the good and the bad". She looked around the table at each of these familiar faces. "It's what's made us who we our today….and we will forever be linked to one another, and this school…". Ashley glanced over at Jimmy and gave him a slight squeeze. "….and that will never end".

The whole table sat in silence as Ashley wiped a tear from her eye and gave them a small smile. "That was beautiful Ashley", Liberty complimented, taking some tissues our of her purse and handing one to Emma and Manny. "Would you mind if I used it in my valedictorian speech?", she asked with a small chuckle. "Not at all Liberty…I'd like that", Ashley smiled as she accepted the tray of pancakes and bacon being passed down the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ashley bit her lip and paced, looking from the lonely gown hanging on the rack to the clock on the wall. "Relax Ash...he'll be here", Spinner chuckled, patting Ashley on the back. He gave her a goofy grin to try to hide his slight concern. Ashley nodded and smiled back at Spinner as he walked away.

"Ashley, sorry I'm late", Jimmy said breathlessly as he pushed through the doorway. "We were halfway here and had to turn back...I forgot something", he added, holding up a little gift box. "It's for you", Jimmy stated, pulling up to Ashley and handing her the present. "You almost missed your high school graduation...to give me a present?", she asked sarcastically.

"Just open it", Jimmy urged. Ashley smiled at him and unwrapped the package. Jimmy bit his lip and watched as she opened the box. "Jimmy...it's beautiful", she gasped, pulling out the gold and platinum bracelet he'd bought for her. Ashley's eyes started to tear as he took the bracelet from her and began to clasp it onto her wrist. "I wanted you to wear it for the ceremony", he stated, looking up at her.

Ashley sat down on the bench next to Jimmy, and blushed as she admired her gift. Jimmy turned it around on her wrist, revealing a small heart-shaped, gold charm near the clasp. Ashley ran her finger across the inscription_...Forever. _A few tears fell down her cheeks as she grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Guys...c'mon, we're gonna line up soon", Spinner ordered as he walked over to the couple. "Aw Dude, you made her cry", he scolded, and jokingly smacked Jimmy on the shoulder.

Ashley and Jimmy both smiled at Spinner. He smiled back and handed Jimmy his graduation gown. "Hurry", he smirked, nodding over to the group of graduates that had congregated near the doorway. Jimmy slipped his arms through the sleeves and zipped up the front of the gown. He looked behind him and frowned...the back of the gown was awkwardly bunched up.

Ashley smiled and got up, wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks. "Here, let me help you ", she chuckled. Jimmy pushed up with his arms and Ashley tucked the rest of the gown underneath him. She smoothed the front of the gown over his lap, making sure none of it would get caught in his wheels. She placed the gold stol around his neck and unfolded the cap. Ashley straightened the cap on his head...tassel on the left.

Jimmy gave her a huge smile and pulled her onto his lap. Ashley cupped his face with her right hand, and he instictively placed his hand aroud the bracelet on her left wrist...she new what he was saying, without any words. Ashley looked deep into his eyes and smiled, running her thumb across his cheek and tendely kissing him. She looked down at his hand around her wrist, then back up to his eyes. "I love you too Jimmy..._Forever_".

-------------------------------------------

The author's note...this was supposed to be the last chapter, graduation...just like on the show. But I will add, at least one more chapter, that deals with the gang in the summer...and may have a cliffhanger-ish ending.

I know this one is short...but it's sweet and I like short and sweet. I was going to write about the actual graduation...but this ending just seemed right, so I stopped it here. Hope you all liked it!!

Reviewers...theyoungandthehopeless...I love writing the JimAsh scenes, but the other characters are fun too...Ellie's one of my favorites. Ktgymchick...thanks for the offer, I might take you up on it. As for the supporting charaters...I cant believe, after all Jimmy's been through, his parents(on the show), especially his mom, aren't a bigger part of his life...but that's just my view. Raina-Bess...thanks for the review. I like to keep the previous storylines going, it seems to make the story flow better. I'm so glad you liked it. Basement Gutiar Star...wow, I'm so glad you converted to a JimAsh fan(I like Jellie too, but I looooove, JimAsh). Thanks for the awsome compliment and review, I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer...I don't own Degrassi or 'Never Say Goodbye'...that belongs to Bon Jovi.


	21. True

My note.…this is the last chapter, people...so it'll be a long one. There will be some references to previous storylines, both from this story and the actual show. Hope you all like it!!!!

GOOD THINGS COME TO THOSE WHO WAIT

CHAPTER 21: TRUE

"Jimmy, come in", Kate greeted cheerfully as she stepped aside to let Jimmy in. "Hey Ms. Kerwin", Jimmy smiled back. "Is Ashley home?", he asked, glancing around the room. Kate nodded. "She's upstairs with Ellie….I'll call her down", she replied. "Ashley, come here please", Kate called from the bottom of the stairs.

Toby walked across the hallway, up stairs. "She cant hear you", he said, nodding to Ashley's bedroom door. Toby knocked loudly, trying to get his sister's attention, over the music she was playing. "What?", she barked, cracking her door open after about ten knocks. Toby chuckled. "Mom wants you", he stated, shaking his head as he walked away.

Ashley bounced down the steps, still humming to the song that was coming from her room. She abruptly stopped about half-way down when she saw her mom standing next to Jimmy at the bottom of the stairs. "Jimmy….you're early", she shrieked, covering her face with her hands. Jimmy tried not to smile at the embarrassed Ashley, dressed in an old terry-cloth robe, with no make-up on…and strange worm-like hair curlers, covering her head.

"Yeah, I know I'm early….but this just came in the mail and I couldn't wait to give it to you", Jimmy explained, holding up a white envelope . "I guess I should've called first", he chuckled. Ashley eyed the envelope then glanced back up the stairs. "At least let me finish getting ready", she pleaded, looking to her mom for help. "Oh Ashley, you look fine", Kate laughed, patting Jimmy on the shoulder before walking into the kitchen.

Ashley reluctantly came the rest of the way, down the stairs and walked over to the couch…avoiding any eye contact with Jimmy. Ashley sat down on the couch, Jimmy pulled up next to her and handed the envelope to her. "Our plane tickets", she smiled at Jimmy, as she read the envelope. "Yeah, my dad sprung for first class", he chuckled lightly.

"There are only two tickets here….aren't your parents coming?", Ashley asked as she pulled the vouchers out. Jimmy shook his head. "They couldn't get the time off", he replied, disappointedly. Ashley gave Jimmy a small, sympathetic smile and patted his knee. "Just the two of us then?", she asked, looking up at his eyes and blushing. Jimmy nodded. "So, I guess I'd better get used to this look, then...eh?", he joked, looking Ashley up and down. She smirked and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind, but I booked the hotel for five days, instead of three.…I thought we could do some sight-seeing while we're there…and our summer classes don't start for….", Jimmy started to say as he handed Ashley the hotel itinerary. "A single room….king sized bed?", she interrupted excitedly. "It's like our own little romantic vacation", Ashley whispered, as she sat on Jimmy's lap.

"Little and vacation, yes.….romantic, I'm not so sure", Jimmy sighed, looking down. "Stop", Ashley scolded. "You know what the doctor said, Jimmy. You have to relax and not stress yourself out so much.…don't think about it and give the pills a chance to work…that's when it usually happens", she stated, caressing his cheek. "Yeah…and possibly signing with a major art gallery to display my work…isn't stressful?", he asked sarcastically.

Ashley scooted closer. "Don't worry…I know a few ways to get you to relax", Ashley giggled as she whispered into his ear. "Yeah?", Jimmy whispered back, unraveling the curlers. Ashley kissed his neck as he ran his hands through her now free hair. Her lips moved to his lips… "Okay, best friend walking by", Ellie announced her presence. Jimmy and Ashley broke apart and laughed.

"Hey El", Jimmy greeted as Ashley stood up from his lap. "Hey Jim", Ellie giggled and gave him a little hug. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt….", she said awkwardly. "That's okay. I really need to get ready anyway", Ashley replied, heading back upstairs. Ellie gave Jimmy and apologetic smile.

"You comin' with us El?", Jimmy asked, noting the way she was dressed. "Nope. I have my own date.…so I wont have to bum off of you guys anymore", she chuckled. Jimmy raised his brow at her. "Don't worry, I did a background check on this one. He one of Dylan's hockey friends and comes highly recommended", Ellie smiled. Jimmy waited for her to continue.

Ellie rolled her eyes at him. "His name is Mike, he loves hockey and literature. His favorite food is Chinese and he's a law major", she revealed, hoping that was enough to satisfy the 'big brother' complex in Jimmy. He nodded slowly. "Okay, but just be careful….my dad's a lawyer and he can be very persuasive", Jimmy said, grinning at Ellie. "I always wondered where you got that quaility from", Ellie joked, smiling at Jimmy. He hung his head down and chuckled. "I'll be fine Jimmy", she added, grateful she had such caring friends.

---------------------------------------------

Ashley flipped through the complimentary magazine as she laid on the bed in her hotel room, waiting for Jimmy to come back from his meeting at the gallery. She circled a few restaurants, only the ones that looked nice enough to have a celebratory dinner at, and folded over the corners of the pages that listed interesting place to go, and sights to see.

Ashley sat up and smiled as Jimmy came through the door. "You're back early", she exclaimed, pulling the earpieces from Jimmy's ipod, out of her ears and glancing at the clock. "Pack your stuff. We're going home", he replied hasitly, pulling his suitcase out of the closet. "What? We have four more days here...and what about the interview at the gallery?", she asked, sliding off the bed and walking over to him. "I didn't stay for the interview", he amswered shortly.

"I thought they were interested in...", Ashley stearted to say. "They're not", he snapped at her and looked down. Ashley laid her hands on his shoulders. "Jimmy if they didn't sign you because you're in a chair...that's discrimination, they cant do that", she stated, leaning in to hug him. "No Ash_, this _is the only reason they want to sign me", he replied angrily, breaking away from her and pushing forward.

Ashley came around to face him, a perplexed look on her face. Jimmy pulled a large envelope from the mesh bag, under his chair and handed it to Ashley. "They want to do a exhibit with pieces from handicapped artisits", he explained, looking up at her with frustration in his eyes. Ashley looked over the papers but was still confused, she pulled out the desk chair and sat facing Jimmy, then grabbed his hands. "This sounds so great Jimmy", she smiled. "No Ash, it's not", he sighed, pulling his hands from her grasp.

"Jimmy I don't get it...what's the problem?", Ashley pleaded. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I want to be recognized for my work, Ash. Not as that artist in a wheelchair", Jimmy explained. Ashley ran a comforting hand across his cheek. "Then do it", Ashley said excitedly. Jimmy gave her an incredulous look. "You didn't find your talent until after you were shot, right?", she asked, already knowing that answer. Jimmy nodded slightly. "So, do a piece on all the positive ways you've changed since then", she suggested, rubbing his arm.

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm just afraid that if I do this, I'll have that label hanging over me...ya know?", he replied, quietly. Ashley shook her head. "Jimmy, there is so much more to you than meets the eye, show them that", Ashley said lovingly. "Show them what you've been able to overcome...let the world see the true spirit of Jimmy Brooks ", she stated, kissing him tenderly before standing up. "Okay", he agreed, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

Ashley smiled. "So you'll go back to the gallery and finish the interview?", she asked, slipping her shoes on. "Yeah", Jimmy answered, still a little reluctantly. "You're coming too?", he asked hopefully. "Of course", she chuckled, swinging her purse onto her shoulder. "After all, you did promise me dinner...didn't you?", she added, playfully. Jimmy smiled at her and nodded. "Good, because I'm starving".

------------------------------------------------------

Three months later...

"Great, you guys made it", Jimmy greeted as Ellie, Marco, Dylan, Paige and Spinner walked into the bustling gallery. "Well, how could we not, Hun? You're one of our bestest friends, Jimmy...we're all so happy for you", Paige chirrped excitedly as she gave Jimmy a great big hug. "We wouldn't have missed this for the world", Ellie stated, kissing Jimmy's cheek. "This is in today's issue", she added handing him an advanced copy of the article she wrote about the art opening.

"El, this is amazing...thank you", he exclaimed, as he fiinshed reading. "And it's the first article I've read that doesn't include the word wheelchair", he chuckled, handing Ashley the paper. "Is that was that is?", Ellie joked sarcastically, lightly tapping her foot against his wheel. The group started to chuckled. "What'd I miss?", Toby asked as he and Liberty joined them.

"Wow, did you invite everyone you know, Jim?", Marco asked jokingly, as he looked around room spotting Kate and Jeff talking to the Brooks'. "Ashley's parents? We saw Mr. Armstrong when we came in?..Who else is coming?", Marco asked. "Well, Terri's around here somewhere and Craig and Manny are on the way...they're bringing Emma and Sean", Jimmy glanced over at Ellie, hoping she wouldn't be upset...she wasn't.

"Oh, and Hazel sends her best", Paige added cautiously. "She wanted to be here, but she's vacationing Cancun with her parents". Jimmy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she sent me a nice little note", he said, pulling the paper from his pocket and passing it around. "That's about it", Jimmy chuckled. "Unless you count my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins".

Mr. Brooks walked over and interrupted the gathering. "If you don't mind, I need to steal Jimmy for a few minutes", he said in that low, soft, but very authoritative voice he had. Jimmy followed his father over to a small, empty corner of the gallery. Roger let out an uneasy breath and began. "Listen Son, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about art...I know I pushed you to excell in fulfilling all these dreams I had for you...I was wrong, and I apologize", he stated. "Dad, it's fine, I get it...you just want the best for me", Jimmy replied, craining his neck to look up at his father.

"Yes, but sometimes what we want for our children isn't always the best thing for them", Roger replied, getting down on his knee so he was eye-level with Jimmy. Jimmy ruffled his brow in confusion. Roger put his hand on his sons shoulder. "I'm glad to see you finally happy Jim", he explained. "And not just with your passion about art...everything; your design company with Gavin, you devotion to coaching, your relationship with Ashley". Roger cleared his throat and continued. "I want you to know how truly proud you make me Jimmy", he stated, pulling a stunned Jimmy into a hug. "I love you, Son".

"I love you to Dad", Jimmy replied softly. Ashley and Debbie both wiped away tears as they watched the father and son interaction. Mr. Brooks patted Jimmy on the shoulder, stood up and walked over to his wife. "You okay?", Ashley asked an emotional Jimmy. He nodded slightly and smiled. "Are you ready to do this?", she questioned, rubbing little circles on his back. Jimmy looked up at Ashley in way she'd never seen before. "Absolutely", he grinned and rolled ahead of her.

-------------------------------------------------

"Next we have a piece by an up-and-coming artist", the gallery owner announced as he stood next to the curtain covered wall. "This is 'Full Circle' by Mr. Jimmy Brooks", he said, unveiling a spiral shaped circle of different sized canvasses. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly, all except Ashley, who stood frozen next to Jimmy, starring at the largest picture, hanging in the center of the spiral. "That's me?", she gasped inquizzitively as Jimmy grabbed her limp hand.

"Of course it's you...you're the center of my universe", he chuckled, pulling on her hand so she would follow him. Ashley rolled her eyes at his last comment...a little embarrassed that Jimmy always seemed to put her on this imaginary pedestal. "All these pictures represent something significant in my life, some more than the others", Jimmy explained waiving at the varying sized paintings. There was one of basketball and net, one of the the instruments in the band, one of a gun being fired...but they all ended up pointing to the center...to Ashley.

"Everything that's happened to me, every decision I've made...changed my life, but it also brought me back to you", Jimmy stated caressing Ashley's hand. "You're my reason, my inspiration, my life, Ash. You made me whole again, and I thank you", he added, pulling her down for a kiss. Ashley was so overcome with emotion, she grabbed onto Jimmy's shoulder as she rose. "If that got to you, you might want to sit for the next part", a nervous Jimmy chuckled as he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, then pulled Ashley onto his lap.

Ashley looked at Jimmy questionably as the gallery owner unveiled a computer screen next to the exhibit. "Dad...Chris...Lyssi?", Ashley gasped as the image of her father, step-father and little sister came onto the screen. "Sorry we couldn't be there for this Sweeie...we love you", Robert Kerwin stated with a big smile while Chris and Alyssa waived. "Congratulations Jimmy", he added, with a slight nod. Jimmy nodded back a thank you.

Ashley was watching her mom, Jeff and the Brooks' stand next to the video screen and the curious group of family and friends, move closer; she never saw Jimmy reach into his jacket pocket. Ashley turned to him and saw the black velvet box, in his hand. Her hands immediately covered her face and happy tears fell down her cheeks. "Ash?", he asked concernedly. Ashley chuckled and removed her hands.

Jimmy smiled and opened the lid of the box, revealing the most brilliant two karat princesses cut diamond ring, Ashley had ever seen. She was about to say something. "Don't, please let me do this before I lose my nerve", he said, picking the ring up between two fingers and taking a deep breath. "Ashley Elizabeth Kerwin...will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?", Jimmy asked, surprisingly calm. "The honor, is all mine", she sniffled, pressing her lips to his, for what seemed like minutes. The couple broke away as the crowd cheered.

"I thought you'd never ask", Ashley joked as Jimmy slipped the ring on her finger. "Well you know what they say...", Jimmy started. Ashley looked from the exhibit, back to Jimmy...then down to her hand and nodded, "Good things come to those who wait".

--------------------------------------------

My final note...Yeah I know, the ending was pretty corny...but I couldn't help myself, it seemed like the right way to end it. I hope everyone enjoyed it...I sure had fun writing it. I have a few more ideas in my head, for future fics...but they'll have to wait until winter break(possibly later), with the holidays and school, life is just crazy right now. So farewell for now!!!!

Okay...so I'm not sure of Ashley's middle name, so I made it up, if it's wrong, I'm sorry. Also, there are a bunch of great JimAsh videos out there and I took some of the dialogue from the wonderful songs, those videos are set to.

A little rant...I'm a little disappointed at the negativity the last episode got, a lot of people said how boring or lame it was. I thought it was great, it showed the deep friendship between the '06 classmates and especially between Spinner and Jimmy. I'm really glad they got to do a serious episode together...and Spinner totally rocked when he saved Jimmy from that creep. But then again, what's not to love...all my favorite charaters were on(Jim, Ash, Spin, Paige, El, Marco and Dylan)...so I was in heaven. I also loved the chemistry between Melissa and Aubrey...those two are awesome together. I swear, I think Ashley touched, kissed or hugged Jimmy more, just in that episode, then Hazel did the entire time they were dating...and when Ash smacked him on the arm...priceless!

Reviewers...To all of those who reviewed this story, thank you, so very much!!!! Ktgymchick... I'm so glad you liked it, thanks for reading and for all of the great reviews. Raina-Bess...what can I say, you've been with me from the very beginning. Thank you for being a loyal reader and sticking with this story and for the many wonderful reviews. Theyoungandthehopeless...I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story...each and every review is special, so thank you.

Disclaimer...as usual, Degrassi is not mine...and 'True' belongs to Spandau Ballet.


End file.
